What Heroes need to be (BH6)
by guard1ans
Summary: Two new heroes in San Fransokyo. They are a team, but what happens when a force greater than either them or Big Hero 6 gets involved? They'll either have to work together or see their city fall...
1. A rough mission and a fight

He didn't need it. He didn't want it. And for Hell's sake he's not going to try it again!

Connor Hawkings repeated the same mantra in his head as he hit the punching bag. Two hits, one kick. Switch legs. Two hits, one kick. Switch legs.

He had to get better. He had to get faster. And Hell's sake he wasn't going to screw up again!

Piper merely watched, chewing on her 5th wad of bubble gum.

"How long has he been going at this?"

"Three hours since I got patched up."

She held up a stick.

"Want some?"

Tony Stark merely shrugged and plucked it out of her hands.

"Oh...You have fine tastes."

Piper shrugged not looking from Connor.

"I used to steal it all the time."

Stark popped it into his mouth.

"You steal this time?"

"Nope. Mrs. Potts got me a whole box. Part of my bodyguard package she said."

"Ah."

Tony usually knew how to get people to talk, but Piper, former uneducated street vagrant, was not really the talkative type most of the time.

"What happened this time?"

"Usual crazy bullshit. Jarvis fixed me right up. Said I didn't break anything yet."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"And Connor?"

"Dunno. Being doing this for three hours off and on. Piss breaks and drinking water."

Tony sighed. He would admit openly he was the worst father figure in the universe, but even he could tell that this wasn't normal even for an 17 year old.

"...Listen Piper..."

She finally looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it would be best you guys get out of New York."

Piper's bubblegum bubble popped.

"Can't protect you guys from S.H.I.E.L.D forever. Only reason why you two aren't at one of their bootcamps or in prison is because I'm an Avenger. That and you and Widow really hit it off for some strange reason."

Piper shrugged and gave herself another stick.

"Said I'd make a good spy. Think she knew my mom and dad too."

"Oh..."

"I kinda like the Cap too, but way too uptight. Those two should at least try a date once."

Tony snorted.

"Anyway, I know a place. On the west coast."

"You know, Stark, if you were planning my future, you can at least tell me about it." Connor snapped as he stopped the swinging punching bag. He looked throughly exhausted, but his eyes were a flame with anger and power.

"Well, if you stop beating yourself up over whatever the heck you were, you can join in on the conversation. I swear if you aren't careful, your going to end up like Capsicle."

Connor rolled his eyes and got his water bottle, chugging it down.

"Gonna make yourself throw up." Piper told him.

"Anyway. I got a place, lot safer there than here at the tower."

Connor put the bottle down.

"And since when have you cared about my safety Stark?" The teenager shot back with venom.

"I'm a hero like you, remember? Except I have acutal powers and not a gigantic piggy bank."

Tony scowled.

"Low blows, Connor. But whether you like it or not, I think it's best you get out of New York. Pepper and me have been talking-"

"More like she's putting words in your mouth."

Tony's frown deepened.

"She and I have been talking...and there is a place I think both of you would feel right at home." The man behind Iron Man growled, trying to keep his temper.

"I got an a tower there for business when I can't be asked to go to Miami. I guess you've heard of San Fransokyo?"

"Yeah...Anyone that likes tech goes there to make it big. That's where your dumping me off?"

"Cool. I'm game." Piper answered.

"Never been outside the apple before."

"See? She thinks it's a great idea." Tony said.

Connor scowled.

"Of course she would."

"Meh. Always wanted to travel."

Tony clapped his hands.

"Well then, I don't see why not now. Won't have me breathing down your neck and maybe you guys can finally retire."

"Retire? Really?" Connor said, sarcastically.

Tony sighed.

"Connor, your parents made me your godfather because of your abilities. DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY WOULD WANT THEIR ONLY SON RISKING HIS LIFE!"

"And now I'm getting out of here." Piper said as she sat up, still chewing her gum, and walked calmly to the nearest exit. She slid the door closed behind her and checked her phone. The two men shouted almost completely drowned out.

"Jarvis, let Ms. Potts know that Mr. Stark will need a massage in 5 minutes." She said to the nearest wall camera.

"Of course." The AI replied.

"Also, there soda in the fridge? I'm thirsty."

"All stocked, Miss Piper."

"Cool."

She blew a bubble.

"AI butlers are sick."

After five minutes on the dot, Connor climbed up the stairs to his room he shared with Piper. The other teenager was on her phone, sucking on a soda through a straw.

"Dude's your godfather." She reminded him.

"I know, you don't need to remind me, Piper."

"He's also Iron Man."

"I know."

"He could also kick our hind quarters to Japan and back."

"I KNOW! I know, I got it, I got the concept!" He snapped.

"Sick reference, bro. You get it. You don't got a right to be mad."

"...Sorry."

"You wanna retire? I don't wanna retire. I like being a hero."

"Like Hell, I'm gonna retire."

Piper's stoic face broke out into a grin and turned onto her side.

"Wanna go out on patrol one last time?"

"No. You just got hurt."

Her face fell back to her stoic nature as Connor sat down on his bed.

"Yeah...good point. Stupid gun shot. I need better armor. Need to ask the boss about that."

"Wait, you were shot?!"

"Thought it was a graze but...guess it was worse. I can never tell sometimes...What's school like?"

"Where'd that come from?" Connor asked, slightly confused.

"Dude, never been to school man. Didn't know how to read before you came along remember?"

"Oh... Right."

"You need a shower. I can smell you from here."

Connor made a quick smell check, and moved his face away just as fast in disgust.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Always am."

He smiled a bit. He almost lost her today. He almost lost her today and she didn't even know it...He needed to get better. He needed to get stronger...and he needed to make sure that she was his only weakness.

And he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't care that he was godson to Iron Man. He didn't care that he knew all the Avengers by name...They weren't there to save her...and they won't be there to save him.

He was on his own...just the way heroes needed to be.


	2. A very bad way to meet someone

"...San Fransokyo, home to the best colleges, lowest crime rate, and cleanest air anywhere in the world." Piper read off from her phone as the Stark Industries private jet was lowering.

"...Yep...probably gonna be quiet...still gonna patrol right? Boss upgraded my hover skates."

"Yeah. Just because the crime rate is low, doesn't mean that there isn't any." Connor answered.

"Sick, man. I can sleep in." Piper said in a deadpan tone.

"You gonna look into these colleges that boss wants you to? You made that psychic enhancer in your helmet and the psychic dampeners too."

She flicked the fake shark tooth hanging from his ear.

"Might as well humor him."

"...You know humor?"

"Funny..."

"I might like a school...I like to read."

She then put her head on his shoulder and kept flicking through her phone.

"...Wanna pickpocket idiots at an arcade when we touch down?"

"Really? That's the first thing you want to do when we land?" Conner asked, glancing at her.

"Can't patrol now. Got shot. Need better armor."

A few seconds passed before Conner shrugged a bit.

"...Eh, why not? Better than nothing."

"Sick bro."

Piper's bubble gum burst and she continued to surf the net, head on Connor's shoulder. It was quiet. A good flight. Connor and Tony might not get along most days and nights, but at least the billionaire kept him out of the spotlight. No reporters, hopefully, will be waiting for them. But just in case, Piper was in her full body guard get up. Black suit with fake ear piece, block of wood strapped to her side to make it look like she had a gun, and sunglasses which were resting on the table beside her next to a soda.

And on the floor next to her...

The mere thought of looking at the thing made a shiver go down Connor's back.

 _Tony strode in, suitcase in his hand and looking like he just had a hangover or a really bad night, to see the two teenagers packing. Without a word, he went to Connor and slapped the suitcase onto the bed._

 _Connor raised an eyebrow._

 _"Listen to me, and listen closely, Connor Hawkings. I'm putting a lot of faith in you by giving you this, and trust me I'm not taking this lightly."_

 _The teenager looked down and paled. On the bed was a portable Iron Man suit, but instead of its usual hot rod red and gold, it was electric blue and snow white._

 _"Whether you like it or not, you are taking a suit. I don't have any at the tower in San Fran."_

 _The billionaire got straight into the teenager's face, obviously still a little hot from the argument last night._

 _"This is for emergencies only, Hawkings. I made it for you and I'm putting a lot, I repeat, a lot of trust in you to keep it safe until you need it. Pray to god you don't." Tony growled._

 _For once, Connor didn't have a comeback. Tony guarded his suits like S.H.I.E.L.D guarded the helicarrier._

 _And now he was giving him one._

Connor shuddered. He was praying he didn't need it either.

"...Dah shit?" Piper then shouted in his ear, knocking him out of his thought process just as the plane veered slightly, sending both teens to the floor.

"Ow! What the heck was that!" Connor shouted.

"Sorry!" The pilot said over the loud speaker.

"But there was this...purple and red thing coming straight at us!"

Both heads shot up. Piper grinned.

"No."

"Like I'm letting you jump out of an airplane without me."

"I'm the only one that can technically fly."

Piper raised a finger to counteract his statement then slowly lowered it.

"...You gotta point."

Connor sighed.

"You can give me audio backup, kay?"

Piper nodded.

"I'm down."

Connor shot up and when immediately to the back of the plane and snapped open his suitcase.

His helmet gazed up at him, cozily packed between his armored jacket and a small disk of metal as well as other little objects related to his hero persona. It's red eyes blank, and staring.

"...Let's do this."

He put it on.

"Paradox initiative activate, User 1."

The helmet immediately sparked to life.

"RETINA SCAN REQUIRED." The female voice stated in his ear.

"Authorized."

There was a second of silence.

"SCAN COMPLETE. USER CONNOR HAWKINGS CONFIRMED."

"Good."

He slipped off his hoodie and put on his jacket and gloves.

"Register magneboots." He ordered as he stripped off the bottom of the boots he was wearing to show black metal disks.

"MAGNEBOOTS REGISTERED."

He then switched on his mic.

"I'm ready, Parkour."

"Ready here, Paradox." Piper replied from her headset as she activated the on board computer.

He smiled a bit at the excitement of her voice.

"Activating the hatch."

Paradox slipped the metal disk under one foot, feeling the clink of metal hitting the magnets. Without another word, the back cargo hatch opened.

He dove into the sky. Connor fell a few feet before he flipped upright, and the disk attached to his boot stopped his fall and it and he started to float in the middle of the sky.

"North, Northwest, toward the big red bridge. It's going fast."

"That's the Golden Gate Bridge, Parkour." Paradox replied, his voice artificially lowered.

"...uh huh...I don't think that matters right now."

He just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going after it."

"...Isn't that why you jumped out of the plane? You sound like your god dad."

"Ugh..."

"Just go before you lose it."

"Yeah, yeah." He said before going after the thing.

"Paradox initiative, Program Icarus." He ordered his helmet.

"AUTHORIZED. ACTIVATING NEURO PSYCHIC ENHANCERS."

"Alright!"

He flew on his hover disk towards the blip on his radar.

"Almost got a bead on this thing. And..."

Paradox reached out with in his mind, picturing hands flying at supersonic speeds to his target. He's done this a thousand times. He could even stop Captain America's shield with his abilities.

The red and purple object froze, inciting a yell from one of the...objects...no a person.

"What the! Baymax!"

"I am sorry, Hiro. I can not seem to move."

"Darn right you can't."

Hiro Hamada looked around wildly, confused out of his mind. He turned to their rear.

"How...Your jets are still firing! How are we staying still!"

"That would be me."

The young hero's head shot up.

"Oh...sugar honey iced tea."

It was another masked man.

"So this is what almost hit the jet?"

"...Yep...Yep. Give him a speeding ticket."

Paradox smirked.

"With pleasure."

"...Wha-HEY!"

Hiro was being lifted off of Baymax.

"Was it your intention to almost kill someone? Or did you not care you could've caused a plane to crash IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWDED CITY!" The masked man shouted Hiro was raised to man's eye level.

"How the hell are you doing this to me!" Hiro shouted back.

"I'm a damn telekinetic that's how! Now answer me!"

The purple hero paled.

"Eheheheh...heh...too late to say whoops? BAYMAX!"

"Round house kick." The robot televised behind the masked man as he landed a kick to Paradox's back.

Crap, that vehicle had sentience! Paradox hunched over, losing his concentration.

"OH DOUBLE SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" The purple hero shouted as the telekinetic grip was released and he began to fall.

"Hiro." The robot called in a slightly cheery monotone as she dropped to catch him.

"You little twisted-How about I throw you both to the sea below!" Paradox shouted, his temper being the point of snapping.

"You okay, Para!" Parkour asked.

"I'm fine! I'll be even more fine when this short stack learns not to mess with Paradox!"

"Great...He's talking in third person...now we'll be at this all day."

Hiro flipped back onto Baymax's back and flew up.

"Paradox, huh? Oh how the mighty villain names have fallen." He catcalled.

"What was that?!"

"I said your name sucks!"

"You little-!"

"...Ow low blow by the bad...wait a second...Para he just called you a bad guy!"

"Wha... Like hell I'm the bad guy here! I'm not the one who almost crashed into a jet!" Paradox yelled.

"I'm not the one that threatened to throw the big guy and me into the sea! You are one! The mask is a dead give away!"

"IT'S A HELMET! HEL-MET! WHAT ARE YOU 12!"

"I'M 14 AND WAY SMARTER THAN YOU! BAYMAX, ROCKET PUNCH!"

"I would not recommend that Hiro. A mutated individual with telekinetic abilities would be able to catch the punch and send it right back." The robot responded back.

Paradox finally snapped. His last nerve was shot.

"I AM NOT A MUTANT!"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Parkour shouted.

"Connor! Breathe! You can't afford to pass out a thousand feet in the air!"

But in the young hero's mind, she had been blocked out completely.

"I AM NOT A MUTANT! I AM NOT A FREAK! AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT GOING DOWN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Paradox grabbed both of them in a telekinetic grip. His migraine growing steadily worse.

"ATTENTION USER CONNOR HAWKINGS, FURTHER STRESS WILL RESULT IN LOSS OF CONSCIOUSNESS." His helmet beeped at him.

"Guys! Could use some help up here!" Hiro shouted.

"THERE IS NO ONE TO HELP YOU!"

"Super jump!"

Hiro grinned.

Paradox froze.

"FLAME BREATH!"

Connor screamed as flames hit his armor, his concentration lost once more and the pain in his head hitting him like a sledge hammer.

"Connor, get out of there!" Parkour shouted.

"Four blips zooming in!"

Paradox spun around to see what hit him to have a blue...thing jump up once more.

"Flame breath again!"

The young hero dropped altitude and was barely missed by the blaze. His head, pounding like a drum.

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing!" Paradox yelled.

"Connor, get out! There are too many or so help me I'm going to fight too!"

"No! Just... Just open the hatch, I'm heading back!"

He then turned his attention to the robot and Hiro.

"I won't forget this. Count your days, because your freedom is about to be cut short, villain.  
Αντίο!(goodbye)"

Paradox then dropped a few more hundred feet and sped off towards the jet's flight path.


	3. The start of a college life and a theft

"Here." Piper offered as she handed him a couple of asprin and a glass of water.

The other teenager grunted, icepack on his head, and swallowed the pills. Just after he took a drink he was slapped in the face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed! This is why I don't like you patrolling on your own!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Connor shouted back, rubbing where he got hit.

"...I really really want to hit you somewhere else now to rub in how mad I am...but I won't. Natasha says I should only do that if I'm in danger."

The other teen then turned on her heel to start unpacking her side of the room. As usual, they just decided to share a room like they did in New York. (seperate beds, of course) The condo had all of their needs, plus a few they didn't, like a fully stocked bar and who knows what else Tony had squirrled away in the place for his whims.

"...You scared me...Not a lot does."

"...I'm sorry, Piper..."

"...Please don't do it again...at least not unless I'm there to help."

"...I promise."

The former homless teenager smiled a bit.

"How's the migraine. It's been an hour."

"Still hurts like hell, but not as bad now."

"...Haven't been here for five minutes and you've already riled up the super villians."

Connor shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm talented like that." He joked.

He recieved a pillow to the face.

"Starting to sound like your god dad." She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously..." He started, tossing the pillow back.

"He nearly hit the jet. If the pilot didn't move-

"We wouldn't be talking right now, I know...your books got into my bag."

She moved back to his side, text books under her arm, and dumped them onto his bed. They were text books his mother helped write about Greek mythology and greek pantheon.

"At least be easy with my valuables."

"They can't be eaten. They aren't valuable." Piper replied back.

Connor scowled.

"My mother helped write these books, Piper. So yes, they're valuable to me."

"...Yeah. I know. You read them each to me...twice."

Connor groaned.

"Hand me the list will you?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the colleges on it. I need something to do and fixing my tech from the flame thrower isn't an option."

The paper was thrown into his face.

"...Really?"

"Deal. I'm still mad at you."

"Fair enough." Connor said as he took the piece of paper off of his face and looked at the list of colleges.

"...San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, huh?"

"...sounds...schoolly. Do all schools sound like that?"

"Not all of them, only the specialty schools."

"Kinda like that school ran by that bald dude?"

Connor stiffened a bit at the mention.

"...Yes, like that school." He answered.

Piper looked up the insitute on her phone.

"...Private projects...open classes...covets the best and brightest...there's something about a dead student...a fire...and...professor getting arrested...oh crap."

She looked up at Connor.

"You're gonna want to see this."

"What?" Connor asked as he got up and went over to her.

It showed a picture of the red robot and kid in the purple suit.

"I think you just fought one of the local heroes...good job."

"...Great..."

"...Could be worse...don't think they've been noticed by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I really hope not. I don't want to deal with them while we're here."

"Agreed...wanna still pick suckas pockets?"

"Hell yeah."

"Now. Trick to a good pick pocket is not touch'em. You run into them or even brush up against'em, they'll notice you. They notice you, they'll look at ya. They look at ya, they can report ya. Boss won't be happy that I'm teaching ya...but Natasha says you gotta do some bad things to be a spy...kinda wanna be a spy." Piper explained as the two of them stood outside of a arcade in the middle of the outdoor mall.

"You'd probably be a pretty good spy."

"I'll show you on..them."

She pointed to a group of college students and a single kid.

"See the guy with the dread locks. His wallet is just begging...but...I don't need the money no more...So..um...gonna return it...um...what'cha do in an arcade exactly? People got money and they got these machines...but what'cha do with them?"

"You play video games." Connor answered.

"...Like what we do sometimes between fighting?"

"Yep. And there are also a few other games, and the usual crane game."

"...Crane...game?...how do you fit a big crane in there?"

She gestured to the arcade.

Connor chuckled.

"It's actually a much smaller crane, and you have to use it to grab a prize. I'll show you, but after this, kay?"

"Kinda like my cord? It grabs stuff too...usually bumpers or you, but that's only if you do something dumb."

"Kinda, yeah."

Piper then grew silence and looked at the arcade.

"...What if those guys need food...I don't need to steal anymore to eat...boss pays me good...got all the gum I've ever needed and...I got a warm place to sleep now...Stealing justa...Tell ya what, ya got a wallet too right? We'll practice with that. Then you show me this tiny crane."

"Sounds good."

"You got so many things out of that machine, Con." Piper said with true enthusiasm, the dark cloud of her past clearly gone as she hugged the white teddy bear. It was rare for her to smile, even to him, except when they were being heroes.

"I've played these long enough to know how exactly to win."

"You used your powers didn't you." She replied back, her monotone back.

"Maybe a little, but in my defense most of those machines are rigged. They either have a loose claw, they pack the animals in too tightly, or they do someting with the controls. Besides, this is payment for the lesson and if I knock the owner down a few pegs that's cool too."

Along with the bear, he "managed" to get a purple and black dragon with blue plastic eyes, a doll with blond, black, and red spikey hair and a blue coat that might have been in there a little too long, and a kiddy purse in the shape of a silver heart.

"You wanna go to that college place? Boss will be happy to have you go."

"Sure." Connor said.

"Might as well get it over with."

"You don't wanna go to school? You wanna be dumb like me?" His heroing partner asked, an inch from his face.

"It's not like that, Piper. I got a million other things to do and college is at the near bottom of the list, next to solving world hunger. It's a pain and frankly, I rarely play well with others."

"...Yeah...Yeah you showed that clear enough a few hours ago. I'd like to see inside a school. You get fed every day. People care about your health, and you get to sleep and people won't try to kick you."

"That's true...wait a minute, did Stark put you up to this?"

Piper scowled at him.

"...I'd take it as a no."

She merely nodded.

"As you can see, Mr. Star-"

"Hawkings." Connor corrected the professor that was guiding the tour.

"Tony Stark is my godfather, but please continue."

Piper was like a kid at Christmas, though contained behind her usual look of stone when the professor looked at her. If she even knew what skipping was, she would be doing it through the entire tour.

"But tell me, do you have a specialization? We usually only take students that have a particar field."

Oh great, this part.

"Cognitive science and the mind's role in interpreting and manipulating the world. Parapsychology if you will."

"Ah...Psychics...interesting. Can't say SFIT has ever had a student like that before."

"There's a first for everything."

"Just to let you know we don't like students testing on other-"

"I am psychic, professor. Not ashamed to admit it. All testing will be done on myself if I decide to join. Though I would be interested in seeing if ghosts exist as well."

The professor's breath got caught in his throat.

"...Something I said professor?"

"No...No...just...it's a very difficult period for the faculty and students right now."

"...Ah...yes the fire...My bodyguard and I read that a student died trying to save a teacher."

"Yes...well...we are all still trying to recover from the loss. He was a good student Hamada...He was taken barely in his prime...anyway. Allow me to show you the labs. SFIT's pride and joy."

Piper poked at his back and whispered in his ear.

"What's a lab?"

"It's kinda what Stark uses when he makes the suits." He explained in a hushed tone then continued.

"I believe we both would like to see your facilites. It would be nice to be in a more controlled enviroment than what I have right now. My godfather's facilites do have the latest technology, but it isn't tailored to what I need most of the time."

 **Mainly because if I try to practice I get blasted with a fire exstinquisher.** He thought to himself.

The professor's eyes glistened with excitment.

"Follow me then."

After a nice walk across the grounds, where the professor pointed out the student union, the various major buildings, dorms, and the library. They finally came to the lab buildng. The professor was walking up the stairs to the main door, Connor behind him, and Piper on the rear when a streak of color collided with Piper's back.

"Whoa!"

"What-" Conner quickly looked back at her just as she toppled over, barely managing to catch herself on the edge of the stair.

"Whoops, sorry! Didn't mean to!" A kid, barely younger than them apologized, getting off Piper's back.

That voice...

 _"BAYMAX, ROCKET PUNCH!"_

That voice made him want to strangle that boy right then and now. No one called him a mutant. The professor turned around.

"Late again, I see Hiro."

"Sorry about that. Had to finish some last minute homework. You know me." Hiro chuckled.

"Well, got science to do, bye."

The young boy, raced up the stairs. Connor's eyebrow twitched. The migraine he had finally got rid of was coming back with avengence.

"That little..." He muttered under his breath.

Piper blinked.

"...You know him?"

"That's the guy from earlier. The one who almost hit the jet." He hissed to her.

And one that he was going to strangle first opportunity, that was until he got a kick to the back of his knee.

"No, you are not going super villain on me." She hissed back.

"Or so help me, I will call you know who."

Connor froze.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I can and you know I will. He likes me. We get along."

"...Fine."

Connor cleared his throat?

"That boy seemed to be a little young to be attending here? Is he a family member of one of the students?"

The professor bit his lip.

"Well...Yes on both accounts. He won a full ride scholarship from our showcase...and yes he was once a family member of one of our students."

"...Ah...You need not say anymore, Professor. It is obviously a tender subject. The death of a loved one is...very tragic."

"Yes...It could be...but he was over it. It was done, and hells bells he had more important things to worry about."

"Please, allow me to show you the laboratory of one of the best and brightest teams. Of course I have most of them in my class, so I might be bias."

They came to the last set of door and the professor knocked.

"Coming."

A big african american with dredlocks and safety googles opened the door.

"Oh, professor. Anyone late for class?"

"Not in the slightest Wayans, I am merely giving a tour. Mr. Hawkings, This is who the other students know as Wasabi. He is an expert in lasers."

The man known as Wasabi slightly scowled at the nickname and removed his glove to shake Connor's hand.

"Couple of us are out right now, but I don't see why not. Come on in. I was just tweaking on a few things."

He opened the door wide.

"...Labs are kinda cool." Piper whispered.

"...Can we get one?"

"...I'll think about it." He muttered back.

The place was an absolute mess...sort of..Some tools over here, beakers over there, scorched floor...and the smell...

"Well...I can see you enjoy what you do." Connor observed.

"I try to keep my part of the lab clean, I got a system, but everyone else...eh." Wasabi admitted.

"Hey! I have a perfectly good system!" Hiro shouted from his corner.

"I like my station the way it is."

"Anyway, Hawkings, right? What do you specialize?" Wasabi asked, casually.

Connor crossed his arms, almost itching to rip his earring out to crush this place into dust, but then Piper gave him a look.

"Psychics and the development of the human mind. A subject that hits very close to home for me."

Wasabi nodded sagely.

"Wait...What did you say?" Hiro asked, poking his head out again.

Great, now the little brat had questions.

"I study-" Connor began.

"Yeah, I got that part."

Hiro jogged up.

"You actually believe in that?"

Connor scowled. He didn't like to do this, but...

"I do. But not only that..." He started, as he glanced over at one of the beakers, which then started to rattle and float towards the ceiling.

"I am one."

Wasabi dropped his wrench. Connor merely picked that up as well and join its glass friend. Even the professor was amazed.

"I have been able to do this for a very long time, but I wish to know why I can do this."

He set the objects down once more.

"Isn't that what all scientists do? Ask and find out?"

Piper then poked him.

"Gotta call from boss, wants to talk to you."

"What now..." Connor muttered.

"If you'll excuse me."

He bowed slightly and left the lab, Piper following him.

"YOUR WHAT!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now would you kindly not scream in my ear?" Tony Stark said.

"I only have two of them and I'd like to keep them intact."

"I don't care Stark! I thought you said that the Tower was a fortress! How did someone steal a suit!"

"That's also what I've been trying to figure out too. AIM isn't that dumb and Hyrda would have to go through me and S.H.I.E.L.D...Also it wasn't just any old suit...It was a prototype I was designing...with neural psychic interface...It was to be a more permanant version of the one I gave you before you left...Ah kid, I was hoping to actually tell you at a better time...It was supposed to be a peace offering. An olive branch as you would like to say."

Connor paused.

"...A peace offering?"

"Yeah...I know we aren't the great of friends, hell I'll admit it, I was probably the worst choice to be a godfather in the history of forever...And at first I didn't take it seriously...but..I want to make it up to you Connor... S.H.I.E.L.D is looking and so is everyone else. Trust me, I've made some sick suits in my time...but this one in the wrong hands...well...I don't want to picture it."

The teenager paled.

"...I also got a bad feeling deep in my gut...that they might be gunning for you. You are one of very few that Xavier doesn't have in his school and psychics are hard to find as is."

"So someone is probably after me because of my abilities... Great..."

"Not the best time kid to be sarcastic." Tony replied wearily.

"I want you to keep your head down. I mean so low that ants won't know you're there...Your parents trusted me with your care...and I'm going to keep that trust."

"Alright..."

Connor ended the call.

"What he say?"

"Someone stole a suit from Stark Towers. A permanent version of the one he gave me, and they're most likely heading this way, because of my powers." Connor explained.

"...You aren't serious?"

"...He wants us to be low key, so deep that even ants couldn't find us...but if who ever this is wants me...They are going to have one hell of a time trying..."

He immediately went back into the lab.

"Professor, can you show me to the administration. I would like to look over the paperwork."


	4. A mutant and a sweet healer

"πάλι!(Again!)" Connor snapped in his mother's native tongue. He needed to figure out the reason behind his migraines...and that meant getting one.

Piper blew a bubble and switched on the baseball pitcher (safely loaded with tennis balls), before going back to her book. Connor wasn't going to ask where she managed to find either, and frankly, he didn't want to know. She had her ways of getting stuff.

But right now, he had to focus on the here and now.

"That was not possible!" Hiro shouted as he scrunched up his 30th sketch and threw it behind him.

He needed to figure out how he did it. He needed to figure out how that guy made that stuff fly!

"He's obsessing again isn't he?" Gogo asked, chewing on her gum.

"Yep." Wasabi replied.

"...Kinda don't blame him either...Still trying to figure out what I saw myself."

"Dude, don't you get it!" Fred half shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh great here we go."

"He's a mutant!"

Hiro's pencil slipped from his fingers. At once, he pulled back from his station.

"Run that by me again?"

The mascot's grin got wider.

"They are like superheros, man. It's something in their bodies that give them super powers!"

Everyone but Honey Lemon and Hiro rolled their eyes.

"Actually..." The chemist responded.

"He's right...It's possible. There's a biologist named Doctor McCoy that has written several books on the subject on the east coast. Many don't agree with him, but we're studying one of his books in my biology class. The professor handed them out and said we shouldn't say a word that we had them."

Hiro's interest was piqued.

"Can I see it?" The teenager asked.

"Sure. But it's my only copy."

"Great, Honey, now you're feeding both of their obsessions." Gogo groaned as she went back to her station.

"It isn't obsessing!" Hiro snapped back.

"It's called science!"

"...Well...Have you ever thought of asking him? He's got his own lab right?" Honey asked as she went to her book bag.

"Guess I could, but something is still bugging me. A guy that can move stuff with his mind joins the college right after I nearly get crushed to death by a masked guy that can do the same exact thing? This seems a little too convient."

They all froze.

"You aren't saying..." Wasabi began.

"That the guy that.."

Fred's grin couldn't get any wider.

"WE HAVE A SUPERVILLIAN THAT WANTS TO KILL-"

Gogo slapped a hand over the mascot's mouth.

"Are you trying to let the whole building our secret?" The woman hissed.

"But don't you guys get it! It means we are being taken seriously by our second villain!" Fred said, pulling the hand away.

"Now I really want to meet this guy!"

He started rushing towards the exit.

"No!"

Just then a face popped in. A pixie of dark hair and acid green eyes.

"Any ya gotta-Whoa!"

Piper reacted immediately to the sudden movement, rolling out of the way of the rush of opening doors. Her senses began to fire on all cylinders and she subconsciously went to her gauntlet...only to find out it wasn't there.

Right...Civilian...can't do that...got shot.

Fred lost his balance trying to slow down and skidded on his face a foot away from the lab door.

"...Sweet man." Piper stated, getting up from her battle stance and dusting off her jacket.

"You're gonna feel that in the morning."

Fred's head popped up and looked right at her.

"Dude...You speak my language." He said with wonder.

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"...Yeah...I know some greek too." She said slowly, confused.

Fred hopped up and ran to her, eyes shining.

"No you don't get it! You speak my language! The language of dude!"

"...Yeah...I don't care. I'm looking for bandages." Piper told him, confused even more though still keeping her stone face just as the rest of the group strode out. The teenager did her best to ignore Fred and focused her gaze on the group at large.

"Any ya got any bandages? Con took a tennis ball between the eyes."

Honey Lemon nodded.

"Let me get them! I got everything!"

"Sweet man." Piper replied.

"...Wait a mintue...You were on the tour with...Are you a new student?" Wasabi started to say.

"Hm?...Nah...I can barely read...Did a little math once...nope..."

They all paled.

"...Could you repeat that?" Hiro asked.

Piper blew a bubble.

"I can barely read..." She repeated.

"Seriously?!" Gogo half shouted.

"How can you barely read! You're older than me!" Hiro shouted as well.

The teen's stoic face turned into a scowl.

"Well maybe some of us didn't have the luxury of parents or family or a home." Piper hissed. It was a rare day that she got pissed at someone other than Connor. She didn't need this, she just wanted to patch Connor up and maybe convince him to lay down for a while...He was all she had.

They all grew silent at the jab.

"All I want is bandages. Don't need your commentary on what life should be."

"Got everything!" Honey announced as she brought out a first aid kit that looked too much to Piper like a fashionable purse that ladies would carry around. For some reason the mere look at the custom kit made her blood boil a bit.

"Just show me the patient."

"...Okay...I just need bandages." Piper said, confused once more. Was she a doctor or something? She thought there were no doctors in this place were just students.

"Oh, you'll probably need some sodium chloride for the bruise too. Also need to check out to see if there is any damage. How was the tennis ball thrown?" Honey asked.

"...what's sodium chloride?"

Piper wasn't much for asking questions to anyone except Connor, for one thing he didn't mind her questions, another is that most other people she met usually got mad at the "dumb" questions, asking her if she was slow or just flat get mad at her and tell her to get lost.

"Just a salt water mix, now come on, lets get your friend patched up." Honey said sweetly.

"...Okay...Con ain't gonna like this though." Piper finally said.

Then there was a crash. Piper and the rest immediately turned their heads.

"CONNOR!" Piper shouted.

NO! Not while she was hurt! She couldn't help him if she was hurt! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Everything was firing on all cylinders again as she ran towards the sound.

She didn't care if she was hurt, she didn't care if she just got shot only a week ago. Parkour never abandons her partner.

And she'd never abandon Connor.

And why in the heck did she manage to have Connor convince her not to have her cord with her!

"γαμώτο! γαμώτο!" A male voice screamed in Greek.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh...good he just lost his temper..." Piper sighed in relief as Connor, hands shaking, stepped out, looking like he was ready to rip the mass of scrap metal that was once the baseball pitcher, a new one.

Piper trotted over.

"...Nice man...nice...how's your head?"

"Hurts like hell, and I know I'm gonna get a headache from it." He answered.

"Though I'm gonna feel a lot better once I wreck that thing."

"You know we don't own that thing right?"

He stopped.

"...You stole it didn't you?"

"Nope...Found it an closet."

Connor sighed.

"And her?"

He pointed behind Piper to Honey Lemon.

"Hi, I'm Honey Lemon!" She greeted cheerily.

"...That's not your real name, is it?"

"No! Of course not!" She giggled.

"Anyway, Your friend said you got hurt."

"Yeah... Tennis ball to the face..." He said, rubbing the spot between his eyes.

Then Fred had to ruin the moment.

"DUDE! YOU'RE THE MUTANT!"

Connor stiffened.

"...What did you just call me?" He asked darkly, neural head band sparking slightly.

"Whoa, easy Con." Piper warned getting in between the two of them.

Fred however was not reading the room as he rushed over.

"Can you really move stuff with your mind? That's so sick man!"

"I would really shut up beanied dude." Piper warned.

"Con really ain't in the mood. Hon Hon, can you help me before something else comes crashing down?"

"...OH! Oh yes! Let's get that bruise looked at!"

Thankfully, it was enough to divert his attention from Fred.

"Huh? Oh, right."

They walked him back into his own lab and shut the door in Fred's face.

"AW COME ON!"

"I'm really sorry about Fred, he likes comic books and he can be...a little too enthusiastic." She apologized as both girls sat him down on his office chair.

"I can tell... Unfortunately..." Connor muttered the last part.

"I...I don't like that word...Makes me feel..."

Honey Lemon adjusted her glasses and looked straight into his eyes.

"Everybody is different. Difference is good. Is that your work?"

She pointed to the band. Right, he forgot he had taken it out of his helmet.

"Yeah...It's..It's a Neural interface to help enhance my powers. Only problem is that I can't use it for long periods without it giving me a migraine...and the only way I've found to how to fix it is to get a migraine and see why."

"Wanted something to fling projectiles." Piper piped in.

"And didn't want me to throw them."

"Yeah, because you like to put a little too much into your throws."

"Don't worry, the campus has plenty of them." Honey replied.

"Not the first time someone broke one. Oh...That is kinda bad."

She pressed against the bruise with manicured finger.

"Ow!"

"Well, good thing it hit the hardest part of the skull and it was a tennis ball."

She then set the first aid kit down and opened it and went to work.

"Shame Hiro left Baymax to charge. He's much better at this than me."

"Yes...I have seen the machine." Connor growled.

"I've been told he was made by the deceased student that perished in the fire."

Honey merely nodded, worrying her lip.

"...It is an unfortunate fact of life." Piper said as she picked up the book she was looking at and went back to her page.

"...After this can I strangle the guy in the beanie?"

"No."

"γαμώτο."

Honey blinked as Connor once again cursed in his mother's tongue.

"...Never heard that before and you hear a lot of different languages in San Fransokyo."

"It's greek. My mother was born in Chios. An archologist before she met my father." He explained.

"Really? Is the water as beautiful as they say."

The male shrugged.

"Never had a chance to be there. As Piper says, death is a fact of life."

"Oh you poor thing." Honey cooed as she placed a patch on the bruise.

"Tell you what? How about we get your mess cleaned up and we all head to the Lucky Cat and get some food. Hiro's aunt runs it and she has the best coffee."

Piper's head shot up at the word noticed her reaction.

"...Sure, why not."

Piper grinned.


	5. The Lucky Cat and a fire

"You've been working on this project since you were 10?" Wasabi asked.

They were all sitting at one of the large tables in the Lucky Cat Cafe. It wasn't crowded with people so they were able to bring chairs over for the new guests. Honey was absolutely ecstactic of having some new friends. Fred looked like he was about to explode. Gogo and Wasabi were indifferent and Hiro was uncharacteristically silent.

"Yes. The belief in the supernatural runs in the family. My mother was an archologist and if any of you met any, they are on par with actors and athletes when it comes to superstition. She fully believed that if she didn't take care of her sites, the spirits of our ancestors would haunt her for desecrating their homes."

"Do you want to hunt ghosts?" Honey asked.

"I don't believe in tempting fate, but maybe one of these days."

"Your kitty is cute." Piper stated as Mochi purred on her lap.

"Can we have one at the tower?"

"Are you serious...?" He asked, looking at her.

"Got no AI butler to talk to now. Boss didn't install him in..."

She looked up towards the group.

"...Whoops."

"...AI...butler?"

"Oh...My...IRONMAN!" Fred screamed, not being able to take it anymore.

Connor face planted on the table.

"Please shut him up before I do."

He was answered by Gogo hitting Fred in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Thank you."

He raised his head up.

"Well...cats out of the bag...pun not intended. Stark is my godfather and I used to live in Stark Tower in New York. Happy, beanie brain?"

"That is so cool!" Fred yelled, though not as loud as before.

"It really isn't." Connor muttered, taking a sip of this coffee.

"Thank you again Miss Hamada." He called over to the counter.

Aunt Cass blushed.

"Oh, no one has called me that in a long time. Please, you're friends of Hiro, call me Aunt Cass."

Hiro merely scowled.

"What's an aunt?"

"Normally, a sister of a parent. Or sometimes, an older woman who's friend, but not related." Connor explained to Piper.

"Okay. Let's now address the other elephant in the room." Wasabi stated.

"What's with the weird questions..." The larger man asked, fumbling for her name.

"Ma and Pa called me Piper." She answered.

"I used to be a hobo. I got no parents and I didn't have anything close to a relation until Con caught me stealing his wallet when we were in the apple."

"Some things happened and I brought her back to Stark Tower. I was able to convince Stark to let her stay, and well..." Connor continued.

"Con taught me to read and do math and stuff, but I still don't know a lotta things. If I ask questions to anybody before Con, people asked if I was slow or chase me away. I don't know why, I'm fast. I've outrun my fair share of police."

She grinned. The entire group besides Connor had their jaws to the floor.

"Oh you poor thing!" Honey cried.

"...but I ain't poor no more. I got money and all the gum I could ever want." Piper replied confused.

"That's not what she meant." Connor told her.

"Oh..."

"Alright, second elephant in the room." Hiro finally stated, getting up from his seat.

"You really a-"

Honey slapped her hand over his mouth to block off the last word.

"What he's trying to ask is that are you really a telekinetic?" The chemist asked for him.

Connor's eyebrow twitched.

"I can't do much damage to him right now, just to let you know. But I prefer...not to be called that particular thing...but to answer his...question...yes...the demonstration at the tour was real. I can do that with my mind."

Hiro scowled as he was let go and slumped in his seat.

"And I want to get rid of it...but fate is currently having other plans."

"Wait, you actually don't want it?" Gogo asked, a bit surprised.

"Currently I have to back pedel on my plans and-"

He felt his phone vibrate and play Carry On Wayward Son, his father's favorite. He stole a glance to Piper and merely nodded.

"We gotta go. See you at school." Connor said quickly, getting up. Piper gave Mochi a last quick pet before setting him down.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Wasabi asked.

"Personal business." The teen replied vaguely before Connor slapped down some money and they both left the cafe.

They both ran down the street as soon as they were out of sight of the cafe windows.

"We got something! Looks like a fire." Connor stated as he looked down at his phone.

"Well, I'm helping this time!" Piper snapped back.

"...Fine, but try not to over do it."

Connor then dialed on his phone.

"Paradox Initiative, Password Achilles!" He shouted to the device. Immediately the screen went black replaced with an red eye.

"FINGERPRINT SCAN REQUIRED." The Virtual Intelligence replied.

Both teens ducked into a alleyway. Conor immediately put his thumb on the screen.

"FINGERPRINT ACKNOWLEDGED. PASSWORD ACHILLES."

"...Have I ever told you that is sick that our equipment comes to us?"

"Yes... Everytime it happens." Connor answered dryly.

"Oh."

"There it is."

In moments, Connor's hover disk zoomed down and dropped to ground level. On it were both their armored jackets, Piper's Visor and face mask, Connor's helmet, and a single gauntlet with a spool of very thin wire and a grapple attached.

"Ready to do this?" Piper asked, picking up her visor.

Connor picked up his helmet and smirked before putting it on.

"Hell yeah."

"Paradox Initiative User 1."

Piper put on her visor, instantly it flared to life, lighting up.

"Paradox Initiative User 2."

"RETNA SCAN REQUIRED." Both headgears chimed at the same time.

"Acknowledged." Both teens replied.

In moments, Parkour and Paradox were on the streets. Parkour was easily keeping up with the hover disk with the hover pads on her boots, occasionally using her grapple to get some speed and to round tight corners.

"Wow! Feels good to be doing this after a week of down time! Least I don't have to worry about traffic here!"

"Yeah, I guess that's a plus compared to back home. And less crowded."

"Everywhere is less crowded than the apple."

"You know what I meant. There's the fire."

He pointed the ablaze apartment building being tended to by firefighters.

"Standard procedure. I'll make sure it doesn't collapse, you make sure anyone trapped in there gets out."

"Right!"

The two moved past the firefighters and into the building. Paradox, kicking off his hoverdisk and compacting it before stowing it in his armored jacket.

"Paradox Initiative, password Hephaestus!"

"RESPIRATORS ONLINE." The Vitrual Intelligence chimed back.

Paradox exhaled and began to lift the caving roof.

"I'll hold it up for as long as I can!" He shouted to the firefighters.

"Go! Parkour will back you up!"

A few of the fighters stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! CORPSES? GO!" Paradox shouted, trying not to divert his focus from the building around him.

"Paradox Initiative, password Echo!" Parkour shouted.

"ECHO LOCATION ACTIVATED."

The firefighters quickly regained their focus and started to search for anyone still in the building. Then he heard it. The whooshing noise of jets. If he didn't know Tony Stark was in New York, he would've tried to make himself to believe Iron Man was here to help...But no...it was that damned purple armored...tiny...kid! And his robot!

Oh was he not in the mood for this right now.

"Parkour, we got company." Paradox told her through their private frequency.

"I swear to god Para, you are not letting this damn building move! You can settle your vendetta later when it's more convenient!"

"I didn't say I was gonna go after him! I know this is more important!"

"I know you were thinking about it!" She snapped back.

Okay so maybe he was.

Then the roof creaked.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm not in the mood, kid!" Paradox snapped as he briefly lost concentration.

"...You're a hero too?" Was the reply.

"Yes, by Zeus! I'm trying to make sure this building doesn't cave in!"

There was silence, between the two of them. Each thinking the same thing.

Were they going to endanger others lives because of a miscommunication?

"Look, just help get people out of here, alright!"

"...I got an even better plan. Ready Baymax!"

"Yes, Hiro." The robot simply replied as it turned off its jets and got ahold of one of the supports.

"Great! Now keep that pose!" The hero said as he got off the robot.

"...Thanks."

That was a rare word that came out of his mouth. The other hero grinned behind his tinted face plate.

"Bury the hatchet?"

The hero held out his hand.

"...Bury the hatchet."

They shook hands.

"PARA!" Parkour screamed.

Both their heads shot up.

"I'm coming, Par!" Paradox shouted.

He quickly let go of the ceiling and ran.

"So help me if that thing is here and got a hold of Par, Hades will have a hard time finding him." Paradox growled.

"Whoa! Are you crazy!" The hero shouted after him.

Paradox spun around.

"She's my partner! She's not getting hurt again!"

The outburst stunned the hero a bit, but Paradox started to run again, looking for Parkour.

"Get off me, you sick pyro!" Parkour snapped at the man above her, pressing his foot into her ribcage.

The villain flashed her a twisted smile and adjusted his firefighter helmet.

"Aw. I thought you liked pretty things Parie. Isn't my fire pretty enough for you? This new city has so many things to burn it makes me warm and fuzzy inside."

"Screw you, Firecracker!" She shouted, only for the pressure to increase more.

The villain's, named Firecracker, grin got all the more wider as he held himself in his black and red firefighter jacket.

"Now that you've shouted for your partner, I can finally get back at the both of you for putting me in that damn ASYLUM! I'm not crazy! I just like to burn things! You are all crazy for thinking that's bad!"

He suddenly flew off of Parkour, and straight into the wall.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Paradox yelled at him, before recognizing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Eheheheh! Wow! Fiery temper as usual, Doxy." Firecracker giggled as get got back up from the charred wall.

"Do not call me that!" He growled.

"Now answer me... Why are you here!"

"What, Doxy? Can't I say hi to my favorite heroes THAT PUT ME IN A STRAIGHT JACKET! I'm not sick you are! You don't understand my work! Everyone thought Tesla was a hack too! I'm getting my name in the history books!"

"Don't know how you found us here, but I'm gonna make you regret that you did." Paradox said darkly.

"Bring it Doxy! I still have your weakness!"

From where a regular firefighter would keep his oxygen, he produced a flame thrower.

Paradox's eyes widened inside his helmet and took a step back.

"Dammit!"

Parkour rolled over, flipped up and grabbed him by the crux of his arm.

"We go now! We'll need an open space!"

"Right!"

"Oh, no you don't kiddies!"

Firecracker slammed himself up against the wall and collapsed the exit.

"I can do it until the cows come home! You, on the other hand, don't have oxygen tanks." The ex-firefighter said as he grinned.

"I just happen to. Always be prepared as the boy scouts say."

"No way we're staying trapped like this." Paradox growled as he telekinetically grabbed some of the debris from the exit.

Then they heard something.

"Wasabi!"

"I'm on it! Back away from the door!"

There was a hum of electricity as a blade of pure energy jabbed through the debris like butter. It rose like a saw and cut the wood and steel in half. There on the other side was the purple hero and another in green and much taller.

"We need to get out now! Firecracker is ready to cook us all!" Parkour snapped as she grabbed the purple hero as well and activated her hover pads.

"Hey!" The purple hero shouted, only to be met with a death glare.

"Kid, you wanna get your goose cooked?"

"Just get moving!" Paradox yelled, pushing the green hero back through the doorway just as Firecracker let out a torrent of flame.

"Whoa!"

The four of them ran out, Firecracker at their heels.

"Who the heck is this guy!" The purple hero shouted.

"Firecracker. Ex-firefighter and now full time pyromaniac. We put him away in an asylum back in New York, but clearly the treatment didn't stick."

"If he's from New York, then why is he here?" The green hero asked.

"No idea, and we don't know how he even found us." Paradox answered.

"I have a few ideas." Parkour answered.

"And they would be...?"

"No offense but two heroes having an argument in the middle of the air above a landmark doesn't go unnoticed. Also there is public transportation."

"She's got a point." The green hero replied.

"Not helping." Paradox and the purple hero said together as they rushed to the entrance.

"Hiro, this building is very unstable." The robot said.

"It would not be wise to stay for your personal health."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The purple hero said as he got on the robot.

"Out now!" Paradox shouted as building started to cave without the robot's strength.

The four of them plus the villain rushed out of the building.

"Gogo!" The purple hero shouted.

"We could use a hand here!"

In moments, Firecracker was bowled over by a yellow hero with disks. Paradox then grabbed the flamethrower with his mind and crushed the nozzle.

"Don't make us have to do this again, Firecracker." Parkour told the villain.

"It's for your own good. You're gonna wind up getting yourself killed if you keep this up. You need help. You're sick." Paradox said.

"I...Am not...SICK!" The ex-firefighter roared as he jumped up and rushed the four.

"Paradox initiative, password Zeus!" Paradox commanded as he raised his fist.

"TASER GLOVE ACTIVATED."

In one swift movement, Paradox punched the man in the stomach. The man reacted to the shock and soon fell limp.

"Be thankful I didn't aim for your heart." Paradox hissed as he withdrew.

Parkour sighed and bent over in exhaustion, hands on her knees.

"I've been slacking off. A week of being grounded sucks."

"How's your side?"

"Good...Good...don't feel any warm wet stuff so, good."

Paradox relaxed a bit at hearing that.

"Good..."

"Okay..." The green hero said, scratching his head.

"What's the Paradox initiative?"

"It's the system which our equipmment communicates, Wasabi."

The other two heroes stopped dead.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The green hero said quickly.

Paradox's eyes narrowed, though no one could see.

"How about we all take this to a more...private location and actually talk." The telekinetic replied as he fished out his hover disk.

"Foot of the Golden Gate Bridge in an hour."

He expanded the disk and stepped on it, the hover jets flaring to life.

"Try not to be late."

Parkour waved and they both sped off.


	6. An extreme misunderstanding

Connor checked his watch.

"...Real close to being late." He muttered, helmet under his arm.

Piper played in the dirt with a stick, visor on top of her head.

"You sure about this? We don't know these guys."

"Yes, you are correct, but I just have this feeling we do. I remember on the tour that one of the people in that lab had the nickname of Wasabi. Having a hero and a student named the same thing is either a coincidence or he and his friends are new to the hero game."

Piper snickered.

"We were newbies once too."

Connor smiled slightly and looked back at his watch.

"And...they are offically late."

"You are starting to sound like the Captain." Piper pointed out.

"Well it's better than sounding like Stark. At least the Captain can actually fight. Stark sticks to his guns."

"You say the same about Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye is a jerk. Ah there we go. He really needs to silence those things."

He put the helmet back on and Piper stopped her drawing and got up as they both heard the jets and the purple hero and his robot touched down.

"Was almost starting to think you were gonna blow us off." Paradox said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The purple hero responded, as he got off his robot.

"Others should be coming any second."

"I figured you all didn't have the know how to make a vechicle, that or the cash. Something most college students lack."

The hero stiffened up as Paradox walked up, retracting the plating from his nose and mouth to talk normally.

"You know, I find it interesting that a college student with the nickname of Wasabi and a hero have the same name. Not the best idea kid, as I'm assuming you're the leader of this group."

"I, uh..."

"You do realize this isn't a game right? That if you lose, you can't just reset. People die in this business and unless you are more secure about your idenities, you and people around you will die if you piss off someone more powerful."

"Look, I know this isn't a game, alright? I knew that before I even decided to do this." The purple hero snapped at him.

"Then how about you actually put that into practice, Hamada, because if I could figure out who you are, then people a lot more dangerous than me can."

"Take it easy Para, he's a kid." Parkour rebuked him.

"That doesn't give him any excuse, Par."

"We were that young when we started saving people and we were horrible at it too." She pointed out.

"I used to have actual skates."

She got up from her spot on the ground and walked over.

"Sorry about that, Boss calls him a cactus...not sure why but he does. Anyway, he's just concerned. He's just got his own way of showing it."

She went down close to the purple hero.

"Between you and me, he's been like this since I got shot. He can be nice I swear."

Paradox rolled his eyes, though no one would've been able to see.

"We care about other heroes. It isn't an easy job...In fact..."

"Par don't."

"Well, they're heroes. I think we can at least trust them enough. You already know who he is. Why not let this be on an even playing field. I don't have much of an identity, so I'll start."

She pulled of her visor and face mask.

The purple hero's jaw dropped.

"Holy- You're that girl from school that can't read!"

"Oi! I can read...just not very good."

She sat down and rocked back.

"I just play bodyguard...I'm more a friend...though I can punch really hard and I can take falls that most would die from...Oh! And I do some really cool stuff. I learned it from running away from people. Probably could lift your robot too. I also got this cord that is unbreakable that I can grapple."

"Well, he's kinda... Inflatable, so yeah..."

"Seriously?"

The robot raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"Also you might want to reprogram the robot into not saying its name." Paradox pointed out.

"Para be nice." Piper scolded lightly.

"Now, what's your name? Even playing field, can't rat each other out."

The purple hero hesitated a little, but he took off his helmet.

"...Hiro Hamada."

Both of them froze. Piper's jaw dropped.

"You have the really nice aunt with the good coffee and the kitty! You have family!"

"Yeah..."

"You're friends are really nice. They care...Con doesn't have any except me...so it's kinda nice."

"Par, seriously not helping." Paradox commented.

"Hush you, you haven't smiled since you showed me what a claw machine was."

Paradox just shook his head.

"Guess it's my turn then..." He said.

"FLAME BREATH!" A voice shouted as a monster jumped down into the gathering, breathing fire. Piper immediately rolled out of the way and Paradox glared down at Hiro.

"You little-"

"Wait, I didn't-!"

"PARA WAIT!" Piper shouted as Paradox flung both the monster and Hiro at opposite ends of the dirt field.

"Why am I not surprised that you set an ambush for us, boy. And now they know your identity! They could be working for the νόθος that stole that armor from Stark!"

"What armor?" Hiro questioned as he started to get up.

"Like you didn't know!" Paradox snapped.

"The one that was stolen from his armory that he made especially for me!"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Wait! What!" Fred's head popped out of the monster suit.

"I thought that place was guarded like Fort Knox. Iron Man never lets any of his suits out of his sights...Wait..."

The mascot rubbed his eyes.

"You are the dudette that speaks my language man! The one from school!"

Piper sighed.

"LIAR!" Paradox shouted as he summoned his hover disk.

"I should kill you both now!"

"Oh no." Baymax said.

"Para, don't make me do it." Piper warned.

"Guys! Little help here!" Fred cried.

The yellow hero from eariler rushed in and flung a disk at Paradox who merely stopped it in mid air. His temper rising rapidly.

"Guys! Enough! Para, don't do this! I don't want to have to resort to that measure."

A hero in pink with a strange purse and a green hero slid down, the pink one going to Hiro and the green to Fred.

"Hiro, are you okay?" The pink hero asked.

"Yeah...Fred kinda ruined it though."

"Paradox Initiative, Password Zeus!" Paradox shouted, slamming his fists together. At once both sparked with electricity.

"Oh, that's not good." The green hero said, remembering when Paradox used it earlier.

Piper had finally had enough as she put on her visor.

"Paradox Initiative, Password Pandora User 1!" She shouted.

Immediately Paradox gasped as the vents sealed, removing the air from his helmet.

"LOCK DOWN ENGAGED." The VI stated.

The teen immediately grabbed the helmet, losing all vision, forgetting the gloves and let out a piercing scream as he electrocuted himself. He crumpled to a heap on the ground. Piper sighed and looked ready to cry.

"Paradox Initiative, Password Athena." She said wearily.

Paradox's helmet retracted into itself, showing Connor's unconscious face, dusty from the soot from eariler.

"I swear...He didn't use to be like this." She apologized.

"Sure he had his blow ups, but they weren't this bad."

She looked at the edge of tears.

"After I got shot during that bank robbery, he just started to get more angry...Sure...Boss and him had their fights, but...but..."

Tears started to stream from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She wailed.

Baymax walked over to her and picked up Piper, hugging her.

"It will be alright." He said before he patted her head.

"There, there."

"I...I know crying solves nothing...but Con didn't used to be this way! He didn't want to kill people...he just wanted to figure out what he was...I swear."

Fred got up.

"Man...I really feel bad now."

He waddled up, head still out of his suit, and joined in on the hug.

"I'm sorry man for getting on his nerves. Probably didn't do you any favors with my excitement."

"Oh you poor thing!" Honey Lemon cried, immediately tearing up, rushing over to the hug party.

Wasabi and Gogo went to check out Connor.

And Hiro was getting a really bad sense of deja vu...and thoughts of his brother.

"It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Honey cooed as she helped pet Piper's hair.

"Think he's gonna be okay?" Gogo asked as Wasabi checked Connor's pulse.

"...Well his heart's beating at least. Probably best get him to a hospital. Hey Baymax!"

The robot turned, turning everyone in the hug with him.

"Can you get a scan on him?"

"Of course." The robot replied, waddling, armor and still hugging, towards them.

"Baymax, you can let go you know." Hiro finally said, witnessing the display and not at all secretly filming it.

He turned to Hiro.

"Piper is currently still in great distress. Hugging is the best medicine."

"Okay, okay."

"It's okay Baymax, you can let her go. I'll take it from here." Honey Lemon replied.

"Of course. My squishable image is not translated in armor." The robot commented as he let Piper go. The teen was sniffing and she shook horribly.

"Come on. It's going to be okay." Honey said softly to her as she held her. Baymax waddled over to the other two as Hiro joined them.

"...Scan complete. He is unconscious with minor electrical burns. Diagnosis: Rest and antibotic spray. He will not awaken for some time." The healthcare companion stated.

"...The tower...We can take him to the tower..." Piper sniffed.

"...There's a Stark Tower in San Fransokyo!?" Fred squealed, only to be met with a death glare by Honey Lemon.

"Right...sorry."

"..Can't take him to New York...that'd be silly, beanie boy."

Honey Lemon giggled a bit.

"I'll get her to the car." The chemist said.

"Think you can show us the way?" She asked Piper sweetly, who merely nodded.


	7. Piper tells all

"Here you go." Honey said as she set down a mug of coffee in front of Piper.

"Thanks for letting us use those mannequins to hold our suits." Wasabi added, jerking his thumb towards the back wall where Tony would usually have a few Iron Man suits on display. Piper wearily nodded and wrapped the blanket closer around her.

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"Dude this place is awesome!" Fred squealed, running around.

"...Must he do that? Conner might actually kill him if he sees him like this."

"Don't worry, we'll get him to calm down by the time he wakes up." Wasabi said.

"Which hopefully won't be anytime soon with how badly he's fanboying right now." Gogo added in, blowing a bubble.

"...Well, maybe after this, he'll be done fanboying for good?" Hiro pointed out hopefully.

"Don't kid yourself, Hiro." Gogo answered.

"Yeah, that's too much to ask." The youngest of the group said dejectly.

"You said Connor didn't used to be like this...you wanna talk about it?" Honey Lemon asked as Piper picked up the mug.

"...Con had a temper, came with living with the Boss I guess. Never turned it on me though. He also broke a few things, but mainly those were bones. After the Avengers got formed, Dr. Banner got to helping him with it through meditation..."

She let out a weak chuckle.

"Hulk's probably the best person to ask to anger management right? His temper began to settle down after a while. Saved it for the bad guys we fought back in the apple and the occasional injury...Then there was a bank heist...Three armored trucks and five police vehicles. Everyone else had their own problems so we decided to take care of it ourselves...Didn't go well for me. Next thing I remember was waking up back at the tower...I got shot."

Everyone went silent, even Fred.

"Found Con beating the stuffing out of a punching bag, he looked so angry...angier than I've seen him in a long time. After 'bout three hours, Stark came up the the training room, mentioned that maybe we should get out of New York. Con was snappish as usual and they got into an arguement. I got outta room before they managed to start. I kinda wanted to get out of the apple. I've never been anywhere else. Came back to the room, mad as a cop and snapped at me for the first time, especially after I asked if we should patrol one last time. He said no...Then we came here...And well...Hiro's seen the worse of his temper. He doesn't like to be called mutant, never has."

"Why's that?" Wasabi asked.

"...Said it made him sound...like he's less than a human."

"Geez... Guess you're lucky with that one, huh Fred?" Gogo called after him.

"I do like living." The mascot said before jumping around once more.

"Yeah...I usually stick someone's mouth with gum before they say it...Con is usually very professional...likes to get ducks in a row before making assumptions...I think that's the term...but after the tour he got really rattled...got even more protective and angry...Something or someone is coming, we don't know what...but like he said...they got an Iron Man suit from the armory...and this one has neural interface...it was meant for Connor as a peace offering...an olive branch from the Boss...Kinda like the one we got right now."

Fred back pedaled to the couch they were sitting on.

"You gotta suit here?" He asked.

"Fred, don't even think about it." Honey Lemon warned.

"Just a portable one." Piper replied.

"We got it in the safe. Boss said to only use it for emergencies."

Piper took a drink of the coffee.

"...I've never been with people my own age before...and younger...kinda nice. Never been to a school either. Con taught me how to read though, but big words are hard. Taught me how to count too and do math...kinda like learning...Kinda like you guys too...Are you guys family?"

"I... Guess you can say that?" Gogo answered.

Piper tilted her head.

"We're not actually family, Piper. But I guess you can say that in a sense."

"All thanks to this little brat right here!" Fred said excitly as he messed with Hiro's hair.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Does he have something in his hair?"

"It is a sign of love." Baymax replied waddling up.

"Yeah, you'd know that considering who programed you." Hiro said with faking mocking.

"οικογένεια." Piper muttered.

"Con said it means family. You are all οικογένεια...and...I would like a family to help. Can I ask for a family for just a little while?"

"Well, of course!" Honey Lemon answered, brightly.

"Okay, anyone forget the part that he threatened to kill Fred and Hiro, because I didn't." Gogo said.

"Actually it was going...semi decently." Hiro said.

"Dude, I thought they were hurting you!" Fred defended.

"It would've been a bit obvious if they were, Fred. And Baymax probably wouldn't have been just standing there."

"That is correct. I sensed no danger from either except an accelerated heart beat. Tell me, does your friend have a history of heart conditions?"

Piper shrugged.

"All I know is they got killed in the middle east in a drive by shooting."

"They?" Wasabi asked.

"Con's ma and pa."

"So... That's why he's been living at Stark Tower in New York?"

"All I know."

She and Hiro yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It is 7 minutes until midnight." Baymax answered.

"Oh crap! Aunt Cass is gonna kill me!" The teen shouted as he rushed off the couch.

At once all of the other's arms shot up, phone in hand. Hiro grabbed the nearest one and started to dial.

"I...I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed. We have plenty of room...though...you might want to be near your equipment just in case. Con and I share a room."

"Are you sure? We really don't wanna be a bother to you or Connor." Gogo asked.

"...It would be best to talk to him after he wakes up...He might just hunt you guys down." Piper replied weakly.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Wasabi said.

"We really need to straighten all of this out." He continued, looking right at Fred.

"Hey man, I thought it was trouble."

"What's done is done. All we can hope for now is that Connor is willing to forgive that mess." Gogo stated.

"I know he can! Firecracker and the mad scientist dude we run into sometimes, he forgives them. We got Firecracker help to for his sickness. He used to be a really great firefighter too!"

She yawned once more and sank deeper into the couch.

"Boss...likes comfortable furniture...It's Hulk proof."

In moments she dozed off.

"She must've been pretty exhausted." Honey commented.

"Well, she got three people out of that building before we even showed up...Wait...If we started at the same place...That ring tone!" Hiro realized.

"He gotta have something on his phone that tells him about emergencies...I need to figure out how to do that."

"You have currently been going for 24 hours without sleep, Hiro. I do not recommend such activities."

"Baymax...Come on..."

"Well, robot has spoken. We are all getting sleep." Wasabi announced.

"Sweet man." Fred said, crashing on the nearby recliner.

"Wow! She's right, these are comfy."

"Of course he makes a beeline for the recliner."

Wasabi got up.

"Fine I'll find a bed. Anyone else?"

"I'll stay with Piper until she wakes up." Honey Lemon replied.

"And you mister, are getting sleep too." She said pointedly at Hiro.

"Fine...I'll crash on the other end." The teen said back.

"I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax."

At once the robot deflated.

"Bed for me too, night guys." Gogo said as he followed Wasabi.

Hiro then rolled over, using one of the throw pillows and almost at once crashed. Honey Lemon simply smiled and put a blanket over him.

"Tadashi would be so proud of you, Hiro." She murmured, giving him a small hug.


	8. Wake up call and a call to action

There was an unholy scream of rage. Piper's eyes snapped open and flipped over the couch and ran towards the sound. Hiro immediately startled awake.

"He's up!"

All of Big Hero 6 woke up at the noise.

"What the hell was that!" Wasabi asked, obviously surprised by the scream as both he and Gogo came out of their rooms. Instead of answering, Piper flipped over his shoulders and raced to the bedroom she and Connor shared.

"PIPER!"

"Con, I'm here!" She answered as she opened the door.

The room was a complete mess, both beds had their sheets torn apart and books and other memorabilia were scattered. Con's chest heaved from exertion and he looked ready to do a lot more than mess up the room. The toys the he managed to win for her were among them. He looked over and instantly relaxed at seeing Piper. He then quickly walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. Five pairs of eyes watched from the door.

"Damnit! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were-"

He recieved a smack in the face.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL THEM!" She shouted at him.

"You were about to punch someone with the power to take out Iron Man when you do that! That is not how you treat οικογένεια! "

"...Family?"

"YES!"

Now Connor was just plain confused.

"YOU FORGET THE PART OF THE AMBUSH!"

"It was a missunderstanding!"

"There was a monster spewing fire! How is that a missunderstanding!"

"Fred thought Hiro was in danger!"

"HE WAS IN DANGER? HE WAS IN DANGER?! OW!"

Piper smacked him again.

"You never threatened to kill someone before, Con! Maybe rough them up, but not kill!"

She started to tear up again.

"The Captain never kills! The Hulk never kills! Why should you!"

"It's to protect you! YOU ALMOST DIED!" He shouted back.

"I wasn't in danger!"

"That kid was playing you the entire time!"

"Then why did they offer to take you to the hospital!"

Connor froze.

"Yeah! That's right! They helped me get you here! Mr. Marshmallow held me too and there was this big hug party! They are οικογένεια now!"

The teenager paled.

"They aren't here right now, are they?"

Piper crossed her arms and nodded. In a single motion, Connor went up to the door and wrenched open the door.

"...You all better be thankful Stark hasn't installed Jarvis yet or so help me, Hades wouldn't be able to find your corpses. I hate cleanimg up blood."

"Con's waffles are the best!" Piper stated before going through her third one.

"Wow how do you-" Hiro began.

"Accelerated metabolism from what Stark knows." Connor answered from the open kitchen. Everyone was at the dining table, each with a waffle and some juice and coffee.

"Stark speculates that she may have been part of S.H.I.E.L.D's trial on remaking the super soldier serum. Being as we all trust Fury as far as he can throw him as well as his subortinates, we haven't asked."

"S.H.I.E.L.D? You mean the goverment agency?" Wasabi asked.

"Yep." Piper said.

"He gets cranky a lot at Boss. More than Ms. Potts sometimes."

Connor sighed and rubbed his temples. He can't believe he was feeding these people...but unfortunately his mother taught him the customs that if people are in a greek household, you feed them. His mother did that, so did his grandmother, and beyond. Why in the hell did his mother teach him too?

"This is really good." Honey Lemon complimented.

"He beats Jarvis every time at cooking." Piper praised.

"Oh sweet Zeus, strike me down. I'm feeding these people." Connor moaned.

Fred snorted.

"Dude, we aren't torturing you."

"Yes...Yes, you are, beanie brain." Connor muttered.

"It's a tradition thing, right?" Hiro asked.

"Like we do at home with tea."

"Yep! Everytime anyone is invited to the tower, Connor cooks." Piper piped up.

"Not helping, Piper..."

"What? The Captain likes your cooking, says it reminds him of home. He always has so much!"

"Well, it's a good thing he's a nerd, because all of this is making him turn in his man card." Gogo commented to a flurry of snickers.

"Blame my Greek heritage!" Connor snapped, blushing.

"I should be testing out my new neural interface, not cooking! I don't have time!"

"Do you ever wind down?" Wasabi asked.

"All that stress is not good for you. I'm part of the yoga club at school and I really think you can benefit-"

"I have a bullseye on my back! I have a reason to be stressed!"

Then his phone vibrated followed by Driving the Top Down.

"...Seriously? I really don't need this."

Connor then picked up this phone and read the text.

"...Turn on the TV...Oh...crap..."

Why did Stark have to have a TV in every room? Connor picked up the remote at the other end of the kitchen island.

"...Well...Can't stall him."

He pressed the power button. The TV turned on to show Stark's face in his lab in New York.

"So I take it keeping your head down isn't in your vocabulary...Am I interrupting something?"

Connor face planted on the counter. Fred leapt up from his seat.

"TONY STARK!"

He then fainted.

"...Okay...Pipe Hon, can you explain this?"

"Short version, classmates that double as heroes." Piper replied in her usual flat tone.

"Ah...So Connor's finally being a social butterfly. Would've loved to know that before you two started running into fires."

Connor groaned.

"Well, as that...guy just said, hi, I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, and Iron Man." Tony said in greeting.

"You guys must be the new group of heroes I've been hearing about...Big Hero 6 right?"

All of them nodded and said a greeting in return, with the exception of Fred.

"Good to meetcha...But I'm only counting five...You guys calling yourselves that to be ironic or..."

"Long story, Mr. Stark." Hiro said.

"Ah. Please call me Tony, everyone guys know the situation or..."

"They got the short version." Piper replied standing up.

"Boss, have you found it yet?"

Tony sighed.

"Negative. S.H.I.E.L.D is asking some very bad questions. Questions that I really don't want to answer or don't have answers to."

"Like what?" Connor asked.

"...What the suit is capable of and why I made it are two of the big ones...And you two aren't helping."

Piper wilted.

"Sorry, Boss."

Tony exhaled.

"...Spilt milk, can't do anything on it now. Whoever did this is really good. Jarvis can't find them. I can't remember how many times we've run their bioelectrical-"

"Wait!" Hiro then stood up on his chair.

"Mr. Stark, I might be able to find them!"

All of them looked at him, including Tony.

"Baymax can find anyone if he has their medical records or their biology. If your thief is coming here, we'll track him down."

Tony blinked.

"...Run that by me again, kid?"

"Wait...That's right! That's how we were tracking Professor Callahan!" Honey Lemon cried.

"But Baymax never scanned this guy." Gogo pointed out.

"Mr. Stark, you were saying that you had a bioelectrical scan, can you send it?" Hiro asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up a few lightyears kid, this guy stole one of my suits, I'm not sending a bunch of college students to fight one of them. That'd be suicide."

"But we aren't just students! We are all masters in our field of study, Mr. Stark." Hiro countered, getting off his chair and walking towards the screen.

"We faced a man that built a portal between dimensions, we can handle this! Sure we might need to upgrade our tech, but heroes have to face impossible odds some time, right?"

"He's right about that, you know." Wasabi said.

Connor lifted his face up from the counter.

"They'll be a lot more prepared once I give them upgrades. I've been making some new circut boards to house the VI...shouldn't be too hard to copy and finally get these guys on a system."

They all turned to him.

"Yeah I said it. I'm still ticked...but it was a misunderstanding."

Connor's eye twitched.

"One that could've gotten someone hurt...But Piper is right. I overreacted and if I landed a punch on any of you it would've been a EMP straight into your body...I developed it to take care of the guy in the Neural suit."

"...Excuse me what?"

Connor froze, completely forgetting that Tony was on screen.

"I can explain, I swear!"

Hiro snorted and began snickering.

"I'm getting way too many flash backs about Aunt Cass right now."

"Long story, Boss, mass misunderstanding on all parties." Piper answered.

Then Connor's phone went off to the tune of Carry On my Wayward Son. Immediately Connor picked up his phone and looked at the screen. All of the color drained out of his face.

"...The time limit just became a whole lot shorter."

He fumbled for the remote and brought up the news.

"Breaking News. New Alcatraz prison has partically destroyed late last night by what sources say, a being that looked like Iron Man. There was no loss of life and all prisoners are accounted for except one, A former professor at the San Fransokyo Intitute of Techonoly, Professor Richard Callaghan. S.H.I.E.L.D has said that it was not Tony Stark but a thief of one of the billionaires prized Iron Man suits. We have yet to reach the creator of the Iron Man armor for comment."

The entire room went silent. Honey Lemon had her hands to her mouth, completely in shock. Wasabi looked like he was ready to join Fred on the floor. Gogo had her jaw wide open. Fred was still out cold. And Hiro's face was a mix between anger, despair, and pain.

"...Firecracker...HE HAD TO BE IN ON THIS!" Connor shouted.

"He must've started the fire as a distraction and then this μπάσταρδος got this professor out while we were busy with the pyro!"

Tony merely sat back in his office chair, eyes away from the camera.

"...He's out...Dashi's killer is out..." Hiro muttered under his breath, hands clenched into fists and shaking. Immediately Honey went to him and put her arms around him, whispering her native tongue in his ear.

The billionaire exhaled, thinking as Connor turned the news off.

"...What do you need?"

Most of them looked up.

"I'm giving you all a once in a lifetime opprotunity. I'm not able to stop you, I'm all the way in New York."

The teens looked at each other.

"...You aren't..."

"If a certain team, completely void of my tech, were to catch the thief with my armor, I'd have to be grateful. Being grateful to me means you'd be on the good side of the Avengers. To be on the good side of the Avengers would mean Fury would have to back off for a while."

Connor's jaw dropped.

"...You aren't serious..."

"I usually do have equipment where ever I go, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch that I have my jet drop off computers, weilding equipment, spare parts, nope, wouldn't be strange at all." Tony commented, acting completely obilvious, looking everywhere but the camera.

"It just so happens that my god son and his body guard are there to help move in in case I need to go there for a business trip...What else would I need?"

The billionaire stroked his goatee.

"A 3D printer." Hiro pointed out, catching what was going on.

"Sure...I can put that on the list...Anything else?"

Connor sighed.

"Armor plating, circuit boards, copper, components for hover boots, and a cat." The teen said, counting the items off with this fingers.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"Don't blame me, blame Piper."

Piper grinned.

"...I'll see what I can do on short notice. You'll get it by the end of the day."

He leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"This conversation never happenened."

"Obviously..." Connon commented.

The billionaire's grin got wider as he ended the call.

"Well...Looks like we are on the same team...whether I like it or not." The psychic said, turning off the tv.

"And we're offically on our own...You said your robot can track people right?"

Hiro nodded.

"And Callaghan's in his system, so if he's with the thief, we'll find'em."

"...Dudes...what'd I miss?" Fred said groggily from the floor.

Hiro and Connor looked at each other.

"You're telling him. I don't want him fanboying again. You ready to code, Piper?"

Piper's grin couldn't get any wider.

"Kitty!"

Connor sighed.

"I just had to ask for a cat, didn't I?"


	9. Connor's secret and the thief comes

"Oh my Zeus, he actually did it." Connor said, mouth wide open and staring at the cat carrier.

"I can't believe he actually did it."

Hiro was beside him, equally astonished. The mass of equipment was moved in quickly into the basement of the tower. Tony was right, he hadn't had the chance to move anything into the new building and the entire floor was a clean metal slate.

"I expected all the equipment, but I didn't think he was going to take you seriously about a cat." The teen replied.

"Is there anything this guy can't get a hold of?"

"Short of his own nuclear arsenal, no. and I thought he wouldn't take me seriously either."

"Our own kitty!" Piper squeeled.

"Well I think I'm in her good graces now." The psychic muttered as Piper got hold of the cat carrier and brought it to the elevator.

"Wow, when he said spare parts, I didn't think he meant all of this?" Wasabi said, picking up a spare Iron Man mask.

"You'd be surprised how much scrap he goes through when he's in the mood. Built a partical accelorator when he was bored once. Rhodes looked like he was going to tear Stark a new one when he found out."

"Are you serious?" Fred said, sticking his face up as he shifted through the pile of metal and junk.

"Yeah, I am. I think he was hungover too."

"...You have the sickest godparent in the history of forever, man."

"That's debatable."

"He lets you be a hero, how is that not cool!" Fred replied back, grinning.

"You forget the part that he used to manufacture weapons before the arc reactor?"

The boys grew silent.

"...Sorry...I really need to stop biting the hand that feeds me."

He leaned against the lab wall, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day, soon as they watched the news, he immediately continued his work on the new circuit boards for his interface while the others checked in at the college. They were running out of time. It could be hours until the thief attacked. He hadn't even found the VI chip that was the life blood of the Paradox system...also the shock to his system and the electrical burns around his neck from where the metal of his helmet touched skin were not helping his mood. They itched horribly and he could feel blisters forming. The professors would have questions on how he recieved them. Burns on his arms and hands they could believe, burns on his neck were a different story.

He also didn't pack any of his sweaters, he was on the west coast, he assumed he didn't need them.

"He did come personally after my parents died to pick me up in the middle east. I can't fault him for that...I suppose it's just bitterness of the entire situation."

Wasabi carefully set the piece of scrap down.

"Currently he is experiencing emotional distress." Baymax announced as he waddled towards Connor.

The psychic raised an eyebrow.

"What is your robot doing?"

"Diagnosis-"

Connor barely moved before the robot hugged him.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!"

All three boys began laughing as Connor tried to get away.

"Oh, my god. Baymax!" Hiro shouted, nearly falling over from the laughter.

"Kid, tell your robot to get off of me!"

Then Baymax turned on his heater and started to pat his head.

"There there. It will be alright."

"...I am never...ever going to live this down and if any of you take a picture, I swear, Hades won't find your corpse."

All three looked in opposite directions, feigning innocence. Hiro, trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"Hamada..." Connor growled.

"I don't even have a phone, I don't know what you're mad at me for."

Honey looked at her phone and started to laugh. The girls were upstairs in the condo, welcoming the new cat. It was a tuxedo short hair with all white feet and tip of white on his tail. He had blue eyes that could melt hearts and a slight crookedness to his left ear. Piper decided to name him Socrates, or just simply, Soc.

"Oh my god. You have to see this."

She raised her phone to the other two girls. Piper started snickering and Gogo grinned.

"No one gets away from a Baymax hug."

"Mr. Marshmallow!"

The cat meowed and started to sniff around its new home.

"Oh, I have to see this in person." Gogo said as she went for the elevator.

"Hon Hon. You guys said you know this...professor. What did he do?"

Honey's face fell.

"...He took someone very dear to us...Very dear to Hiro...all in the name of revenge."

Piper's eyes widened.

"...That's why you guys said it was all because of him that you were a team."

The chemist nodded. She looked like she was holding back tears.

"Tadashi...Tadashi was a good soul. He went into the burning showcase to rescue the professor...he never came out. Hiro was an absolute wreck. He and his brother was so close...Then we learned...That Callaghan started the fire to get at Hiro's invention, microbots. He used them to build a portal to destroy Alister Krei...We all wanted to see justice for Tadashi...that's why we became Big Hero 6."

Piper put her hand on Honey's shoulder and brought her into a hug and simply stayed there as Honey cried sliently.

"Ο δρόμος είναι δύσκολο, αλλά πρέπει να επιμείνουμε. Connor told me that once. He said his mother said that everytime she got into a tight spot or had no inspiration. He said it means "The road is hard but we must persevere.""

She pulled back.

"I've never met him...I've never met a lot of people...but I think we would've gotten a long. I also think he and Connor would've butted heads. Connor doesn't like to play with others."

Honey smiled.

"Yeah...Dashi didn't like egos. He wasn't for putting people down a peg, but he was patient. Had to be with a brother like his."

They both giggled.

"Now, let's see this mess. I want another picture of this hug fest."

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"I can't work with this guy hugging me." Connor growled.

"I need my hands free."

"I will not let go until you are satsified with your care." The robot replied.

"Hamada, get your Hades forsaken robot off of me!"

"Hey, you heard what he said." Hiro replied, smirking.

"You have gotta be kidding me..." Connor groaned.

"Well?"

"...I am satisfied with my care." Connor mumbled.

Baymax blinked.

"My audio sensors did not hear you. Do you have problems with your speech?"

The snickering became louder as Connor became redder.

"I am going to kill you, Hamada. And feed your body parts to Cerberus!"

The threat didn't stop the snickering, though.

"Can't believe I'm doing this..." Connor mumbled to himself.

"I am satisfied with my care..." He said, louder this time.

"Your elevated heart rate and flushed face suggests otherwise."

"If I wanted to talk about my feelings, I would hire a therapist!" Connor shouted.

"My business is my business, now I am satisfied with my care!"

"You're going to mess up your body if you keep things bottled up." Wasabi pointed out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS IS NO ONE'S CONCERN BUT MINE! Oh Zeus almighty I'm getting such a migraine."

"Migraine. Diagnosis: Rest and asprin." The robot replied.

"I'm fully aware what I need to do for a migraine, robot." He grumbled, head on Baymax's chest.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax corrected him.

"I don't care, now let me go!"

"Searching for medical records...Found. History of depression, anxiety and mulitple attempts at sui-"

"SHUT UP, ROBOT, BEFORE I DISMANTLE YOU!" Connor screamed, eyes flaring in rage.

With all his might, he telekinetically pushed back against the robot, forcing them apart. Baymax merely bounced thanks to his inflatable nature. Connor was pushed back into the wall, tears of anger stinging at his eyes. Now everyone realized this wasn't a joke anymore.

"Are you happy? Yeah, I've tried to kill myself! Each time I failed! Is that what you wanted to hear from me, you Γαμώτο ρομπότ! I have issues and I don't need everyone in the freaking world reminding me that I'm lucky to be alive and that I'm lucky to have Stark as a godfather! But I don't hear one damn word about my actual parents! You know what they did to get shot down in the middle of a crowded street along with several other dozen people! They were discussing relief help for those caught in the war! What did Stark do? SELL WEAPONS THAT HELPED CAUSE IT! And you know what, he deserved what happened to his heart! I couldn't be under the same roof as the man who helped kill my parents! So I did try until I got sick of it! If couldn't get out of his life, I'd make his a living hell!"

It was dead silent as Connor finished. His tears were flowing freely as he just sat there holding his head. Baymax merely gained his balance and waddled over once more. He patted the young man's head.

"There. There."

"I don't need your pity, you souless machine." The telekentic growled weakly, pushing the hand away and getting up.

"I need some air."

He made a beeline for the elevator, just as the other was coming down.

"What'd we miss?" Piper said cheerily before her face fell.

"...You don't want to know." Hiro merely uttered as he helped the guys unpack the equipment.

"We'll need to get this stuff up and running pronto. Projects are going to have to wait considering Callaghan's on the loose. He might have mircobots stashed away somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised. We didn't exactly search that island from head to toe."

"I knew we should've burned that place to the ground." Gogo muttered.

Piper tilted her head.

"Burn what to the ground? Is there a secret base?"

"Abandoned research facility on an island outside of the city. It wasn't easy getting there considering Baymax and me are the only ones that can fly."

The teen then tried to lift a box before Piper slipped in and lifted it for him.

"Thanks."

"Anything for αδελφός. I can go on some bodies of water with my hover pads, but we've never tested it on anything wider than the Hudson...But...Hey beanied dude, anything flat in any function in the pile?"

"Name's Fred dudette and let me look."

"We could probably replicate Con's hover disk. Less likely to fall in ocean if you get tired."

Connor slouched as he walked down the San Fransokyo street. It was approaching evening and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. The robot was about to spout off his medical records and all he did was make it worse. He felt weak. He didn't have power over this situation anymore. Even his emotions were spiraling out of control.

The telekinentic sat down at the first park bench he found and exhaled.

"Being part of a team is a pain in the hind quarters."

"Little late to be out here for a kid your age idn't?" A voice said as he looked up to see a hobo.

"My business is my business and I'm 17. I'm a little too old to have a curfew."

"Well, some of us like to be up at sunrise, sonny. You're hogging my bed."

Connor sighed and got up. He needed to start heading back anyway. He'd cooled down enough to think rationally. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

The familiar whine of a repulser cannon charging.

He quickly turned to see where it was, and his eyes widened at seeing it right in front of him.

"Always too quick to ignore the homeless and down trodden. Just like your father." The man in the blue and white armor taunted.

"You-! You're the one who stole the armor!"

"That much should be obvious. Now, how about I give you a five second head start?"

Connor started to back up, but glanced over at the bench, which started to creak. He smiled slightly and telekinenticly flung it at the armor before running.

"Paradox initiative, Passcode Hermes!" He shouted as he pulled out his phone.

"EMERGENCY LINE ESTABLISHED." The VI chimed back.

"Piper, we have a problem!"

"What is it? Where are you?" Piper asked back, concerned.

"That I would currently love to know, but I found the thief, or a better explaination, he found me!"

Piper looked at all them, fear exchanging in all of their eyes. They hadn't even started yet.

"Hold on until we get there, Con."

"Love to, but you're going to-"

The call ended.

Connor spun around, holding his hand as the thief chuckled, repulser outstretched. His phone was now shards of glass and metal.

"Nice aim." The telekinentic hissed, getting into a battle position.

"Stark always made those a little too easy to fire."

"So he did. All of that intelligence, and he didn't bother with a single safety precaution...How very Stark of him."

"Great, so I'm in the middle of one of his vendettas. Stark is in New York if you want to kill him."

"Heaven's no. I would never want to kill him. If I did, I would've done as soon as I got his armor."

The thief set down and crossed his arms. Stark really did go all out on this suit. Its face plate was like his helmet, only shinier and with less dents, its eyes a flaming red. It did seem to have less plating, meant for more manuvering and combat. Its joints were well protected as well. Connor had to admit that if it wasn't going to kill him right there and now, he would've been touched.

"And your plan involves me, I see. The unwilling godchild of a billionaire. But I've guessed you noticed that I'm not just all looks."

"...No...You are much more like your mother than you know...and too much like your father."

"...What the hell do you know about my parents..."

"A lot more than you, young man. Now...I believe it's your bed time."

"That is so freaking cliche that Stark wouldn't say it."

"...And you are too much like him." The thief muttered.

He prepared another repulser shot.

"Too much for me to call you my son anymore."

"What did you just say?"

The thief instead closed his hand and slammed a fist right into the telekinentic's gut. Connor was instantly winded and hit the ground.

"My strong Connor, why did you have to be his son."

Connor looked up at the thief.

"Who... Who the hell are you?"

"...I'm sorry."

Another punch from the armor and he fell into blackness.


	10. A father returns

It was dead silence as the call was suddenly lost.

"I need to go find him!" Piper half shouted as she turned to get to the elevator.

Then she cringed and hit the floor, clutching her side.

"NO! Not now!"

"She is currently bleeding." Baymax announced.

"Piper!" Honey Lemon yelled as she rushed over to her.

"What the heck happened?" Wasabi yelped.

"Scanning...Scan complete, She has broken several stitches from overexerting her body. She will require bandages and antibacterial spray."

"...Ironic...I save people from a fire...and lifting boxes makes me open the wound...I can handle it...Con needs me."

"I would not recommend that." Baymax stated.

"I'm the only one with a semi functional EMP!" She snapped back at the robot.

Hiro raced towards the elevator.

"I'm borrowing your boyfriend's stuff!" He shouted.

"Don't! You'll fail the retina scan!"

"Then I'll think of something!"

"Oh he isn't-" Wasabi muttered.

"He's doing this again!" Gogo shouted.

Piper exhaled and got up from the floor.

"Get me to a computer. I can manually override it if I had the VI."

"..Wait so you can barely read, but you can use a computer just fine?"

"Turns out I'm really good at coding. The VI is my baby."

They all looked at each other.

"And how are you not attending SFIT?" Wasabi asked.

"Because I have no clue what most people say. Now get me to a computer. Connor has a laptop upstairs."

"I'll get it." Gogo volunteered before running to grab it.

"Thank you. Now let's hope he doesn't put on the helmet first. You've already seen what Pandora does."

"Yeah...Let's not put that into our suits kay? I'd like to live." Wasabi asked.

"But I wouldn't mind if you did it to Fred's."

"What! Why just me!"

Piper snorted as she went to the nearest chair.

"Going to probably need those bandages too."

"Right! First aid kit coming right up!" Honey Lemon declared.

"While Hi Hi is playing hero, we'll need to get all of this equipment set up, unless you guys want to chase after him?"

Wasabi crossed his arms.

"Hiro should have back up..."

"I'll get my suit!" Fred declared, racing for the elevator.

"Try not to let Socrates out!" She shouted after him.

"Do you have his number? I'll probably need all of yours and put it in the system. Standard tracking system that we borrowed from the Boss."

"Yeah. I'll get my suit on too, I don't like the idea of those two out alone."

Gogo rushed back in, laptop in hand.

"Got it!"

"Good, give me your number and I'll get you guys in the system. I'll be able to track down where the call came from." Piper answered, taking the computer and starting it up.

"Paradox Initiative, User 2." Piper stated.

At once the screen went dark and was replaced by a red shining eye.

"PASSWORD REQUIRED." The VI chimed.

"Password Artemis."

"VOICE RECONGINTION ACCEPTED. WELCOME USER, PIPER."

"...Can you do that for my laptop?" Gogo asked in awe.

"Going to have to ask Connor if we can find him. I just code. He's the one that makes the stuff."

She placed it on the table nearest her.

"Okay. I'll input the numbers in the system and I'll be able to contact you through this. But first so Hi Hi doesn't hurt himself. Paradox Initiative, deactivate User 1 scan."

"ACKNOWLEDGED." The VI chimed.

"There. Now suit up. I'll get Hon Hon out as soon as she comes back with bandages. Remember, we're dealing with Iron Man Armor with the ability to enhance psychic abilities, but it's main weakness is that it was built for someone without an arc reactor in their chest. It has a battery."

"Short out the battery, the armor is just metal." Gogo surmised.

"No, it won't be that simple. It just means that they'll be running on a limited power source. They can probably only stay out for so long. We need to play our cards close to our chest...I think that's the term...Can Connor be our first priority?"

"Don't worry, he is." Wasabi said.

Piper smiled.

"I'll cover you the best I can...If it hits midnight we stop the search. They'll probably be long gone."

"Let's just hope we find Connor before then." Gogo commented.

Connor groaned as he finally came to. His head was killing him and his ears were ringing horribly. It was one of those days, wasn't it? He had the short end of the stick the entire time he's been here and now he was sick too?

"Ugh... I think I now know how Stark feels after one of his hangovers..." He mumbled to himself as he tried to turn over in his bed, but his arm wouldn't move.

Wait...the robot, the one sided argument he had...the thief!

His eyes snapped open. He was strapped to some kind of bed, his wrists were pinned down with metal bands and another band was around his head. On his throat was an electrical collar.

Collars were always a bad sign.

"You're awake." The man in the armor replied as he stepped forward into his field of view as the telekinetic struggled.

"Where the hell am I!" Connor yelled at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who raised you since you were born, Connor?"

The helmet flipped up to show the thief's face. The psychic stopped and stared. His left eye was missing and he looked like he hadn't shaved in two years...but it was his father.

"D... Dad?"

Damian Hawkings gave a weary smile.

"So you do remember me."

"But... I thought you-"

"I lost an eye and a lot more that day to Stark."

He came closer.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Now we can take the man who killed your mother together."

"Wait... What?"

His father came closer like one would approach a person in a hospital bed as he sat down.

"Stark killed your mother, son...and you've been living under his roof for ten years, feeding you lies about how he's changed."

"As much of a γάιδαρος he is, and that I hate to admit it... He has changed, dad. He's been trying to redeem himself." Connor said.

"And he's been repeating it in you ear until you believed it, son. You aren't in your right mind. Is this the sign of a peaceful man?"

He got up and gestured to the armor.

"He pretends that this suit is a way to keep peace, to save people's lives. He said the same thing when he was creating weapons."

Connor's heart jumped to his throat as his father placed his hand on his.

"The only difference is that he has a battery in his chest. He needs to learn how fragile mortality is by us."

What was his father saying? He had always been a pacifist. He never even carried a gun or had an armed escort. Now he wanted to kill Stark?

"You never acted like this before. What happened to you?"

"You're mother's death shook me to my core, son. As soon as I woke up in the hospital I wanted to find you. I wanted us to be whole again even though your mother wasn't there."

He turned away.

"She just had to make him your godfather of all people! I knew she still had feelings for him. The smartest man on the planet, the genius behind Stark Industries! I married her even though she was pregnant with his child and what do I get in return? The man getting legal custody of my son just because of genetics!"

"Wait, back up... What did you just say?"

His father turned to him.

"He...never told you?"

"Tell me what!"

He jerked his head up and received a shock from the collar. Damian was silent as Connor cried out in pain.

"Connor, you have a choice. Side with me, the man who raised you from birth or side with the man that helped give birth to you, Tony Stark."

"Stark... Stark's my father...?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"No...I am. The man couldn't care less how many women he slept with and threw your mother to the wayside like all of his flings! I raised you, son. Help me avenge your mother by finally ending the menace."

"Are you nuts? You want to kill him?"

"This is justice!"

"You'd be going up against Iron Man! And there's a pretty big chance that the rest of the Avengers would be involved!" Connor yelled.

"...But you forget one thing Connor...We have you and your new brother."

"...Brother?"

"I am not a fool, but I do not have the intellect of Stark. When I heard about a certain professor that had built a portal, well..."

The psychics blood ran cold at his father's smile.

"I simply told him that in exchange for his freedom...He'd help me...and help he did...turns out, during a fire a student ran into the blaze to save him and nearly died. So the student has been here the last six months in suspended animation."

He looked straight into his son's eyes.

"And your technology that you've been coveting in order to cure yourself of your abilities...used the right way it can also control."

"No...No, you aren't serious."

From out of sight, Damian brought out a band of pure metal.

"I'm going to ask you again son. Are you with me...or against me?"

"Σαν κόλαση!"

"Then...You are too far gone...its time to bring my son back."

Connor screamed and became instantly silent.

"Can you hear me, son?" Damian whispered.

The telekinetic eyes were wide and staring, empty of all emotion as the band began to glow with life.

"...Yes...father." He murmured in a flat tone.

"Don't worry son. It's only for a little while."

He gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"We should also get you a hair cut...long hair has never been a good look."

"Of course...father."


	11. Rest for the weary

Piper sat down at the computer, silent as a tomb. Her insides were twisting.

They haven't found him. They haven't found Connor and they have searched every inch of the city. It was like he vanished.

"Con...where are you?" She murmered, pulling her legs up to her chest.

It was like she was alone again on the streets, just trying to get by. He was her shining light. He helped her and gave her a home...

There was no home without Connor in it.

"Piper, are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked as she pulled up another chair.

"...I'm scared...Con's always been there...and now he's in trouble and I can't help." The girl sobbed.

"And none of us stand a chance without him...against the armor."

"We'll find him, Piper. And we'll fight this armor. In science, if you can't figure out how something works, you look at it from another angle. We'll need back up solutions anyway. One door closes and another one opens." Honey Lemon replied, rubbing the other girl's shoulder.

"Do you have plans to go with the armor? Did Mr. Stark send any?"

Piper should her head...but then had an idea.

"...We got the prototype...the portable armor Boss gave to Con. Boss said...that the armor we're hunting is a more permeant version."

"...Then we'll practice on that when the others get back. It will be relatively the same concept. We practiced on Fred's butler when we were just starting out."

Piper rasied her head and tilted it.

"Its a long story."

"Hey Piper, we found something!" Wasabi's voice came from the computer.

"Wha...wha-WHOA!" Hiro cried from the speakers as there was a sound of multiple trashcans and a crash.

"...Wow...He made this look so easy."

Wasabi sighed.

"Hiro, seriously? You had to take the flying disk?"

"Dude, I want a turn." Fred said gleefully.

Piper dried her tears and tried not to laugh.

"Guys focus, what did you find?" Honey Lemon replied.

"Right...Well we just dropped off in this alley way and its got a scorch mark on the pavement and some shards of what looks like a phone."

Piper held her hand up to her mouth.

"No...Oh no..."

There was more audio of trash cans as Hiro got up from his landing.

"...Guys...Is that blood?"

"No...nonononono..."

"Take it easy Piper. Just breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Wasabi told her.

"It doesn't look like a lot of it. He probably got hit over the head or something. You two have been at this a lot longer than this, you can handle it Piper."

She swallowed and nodded.

"...We've...always had a back up just in case...Con has a watch and...an earring of a shark tooth...both from his parents...Just in case someone takes one but doesn't take the other...I got one in my shoe and...an earring too."

"It's going to be okay, Piper. We're going to find him." Honey repeated to her.

"...Yeah...Crying don't solve nothing...Come back...We'll think of a plan."

"Tony Stark had commissioned us on the pretense that S.H.I.E.L.D would not get involved, Father." Connor replied, in a monotone.

"He had given us everything to upgrade our armor and suits."

Damian Hawkings let out a low growl.

"Of course the coward wouldn't fight the battle himself. He never has."

"We asked him to let us take care of it ourselves, Father."

The man in the armor stopped pacing.

"What?"

"The leader of Big Hero 6 said we could find you by using his robot's scanning technology."

"...What is the leader's name, Son. You can tell me."

"A boy named Hiro...Hamada, Father."

Damian froze.

"Hamada...The same name as...Never mind. It doesn't matter. Your new brother won't know his name anyhow. What were you doing with Big Hero 6?"

"...We stopped Firecracker together...He was hurting Piper."

"Piper? Who is this Piper?"

"Piper is...No...No I won't tell you..." Connor growled as he held his head. His son was fighting back and fighting back hard. He spouted off curse words in both greek and english as his father came up.

"Son, no it's okay...You can trust me." Damian cooed.

"No! I won't let you get...I won't let you get Piper into this!"

"Who is Piper, Son? I promise she won't get hurt."

"ψεύτης!" He screamed.

"That isn't how you speak to your father!" Damian shouted back as he went for the electric collar. He pressed the pulsating red button, shocking his son. Connor screamed at the pain and curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Now you...sit there and think about what you just said. We'll continue this conversation later." The man fumed as he left the cell and shut it behind him.

In the shadows, the former professor of SFIT had his hand to his mouth. He had done some stupid things in his time. He would freely admit it. But he'd never stoop so low. It was an accident that got his prized student injured from the fire. He was trying to heal him, not force him into servitude.

And he'd never do that to his own child, no matter what they've done. He'd never do that to Abigail.

He had to stop him.

"Look at this tech!" Hiro squealed as Piper pulled out of the wall safe the Iron Man brief case.

"Whoa, easy cowboy. We are not going to disect it." Wasabi warned him.

"Besides, it isn't ours."

Piper exhaled.

"I know a little about piloting it, not as much as Connor though. Of course this was after Mr. Rhodey became War Machine. Since this is one of the basic models, I could probably use it with little problems."

"I would not recommend you strain yourself." Baymax stated.

"I'll just be a standing guinea pig, Mr. Marshmallow. Besides, you patched me up. I can do this! For Con! Now get suited up. I'll show you guys to the arena. He makes sure there is one in every tower."

"...Seriously? This is awesome!" Fred Shouted as he rushed to his suit.

"...Why do I have a sudden feeling this isn't going to end well." Wasabi muttered.

"You sure someone else shouldn't pilot the thing, Piper? You are hurt and-"

"I'm doing this for Con! I don't care if my insides fall out!" She snapped, putting down her foot.

"Connor probably would, though." Gogo commented.

Piper turned away.

"...I...He's in more trouble than I am at the moment...without him...this place doesn't feel like home."

"He really means a lot to you, huh?"

"...I probably would've died on the streets...or done something a lot worse than just stealing for food. No one gives anything when you live next to a trash bin or in a warehouse...Even those who didn't have a choice."

"Whoa... Things were really that harsh for you?" Gogo asked.

"...Sometimes the boss is told that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth...I was born with a rusted one...Arena is usually across form the lab. Active tests with the armor flying on its own."

She went to the elevator only for her hand to get caught by another.

"...Don't sell yourself short. Let one of us handle the armor." Hiro requested.

"You're starting to grow on me."

Piper turned to him, a small smile on his face. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Awwwww. I'm so getting a picture." Honey cooed, getting out her phone.

"Yep. On the phone." Wasabi agreed.

"Seriously guys, not helping." Gogo groaned.

"Baymax, buddy, help me out here."

"Of course, Hiro." The robot replied as he slowly scooted his way to them before wrapping them both in a big hug.

"Awwww. Mr. Marshmallow. You give the best hugs." Piper cooed dropping the case to hug back.

"I was designed with hugs and health care in mind." The robot replied.

"Oh my god...this just became ten times more cute!" The chemist squeeled.

"What?" Fred said, peaking over, suit half way on.

"Oh that is too adorable! Dashi would keel over at the sight."

"Damn right!" Hiro stated arm up in triumph.

"Baymax wins any and all arguements! Now how about you rest up. You can even crash at my place, Aunt Cass loves company and there's a reason we're called the Lucky Cat cafe."

"Probably give Mochi someone to play with for a bit." Wasabi said, glancing at Socrates.

"...Yeah...I suppose."

Piper rested her head on Baymax's chest.

"...Can't save my best friend...without a good...few hours...of sleep..." She yawned.

"No...don't!...You're gonna make me yawn too!" Hiro cried.

Gogo stretched and yawned too.

"Okay, lets get the brat home before...seriously?"

"Both are now asleep." Baymax stated.

Indeed both were, Hiro was curled up against the robot's chest, legs propped up by Baymax's hands. Piper had her arms aorund the inflatable robot's head and her feet wer dragging.

"I am also running low on power." The robot informed them.

There was a collection of face palms.

"Least Hiro programed him to let us know this time." Wasabi sighed.

"Come on, we'll get them to my car."


	12. A change of heart

Gogo groaned and turned over. It was too early. She was never a morning person and the others at the nerd lab could atest to that.

 _"How you manage to sleep in and still be on time for class is beyond me Gogo. Are you half Yokai or something?"_ He used to joke as he always met her at the gates on his moped and her on her bike.

If she ever saw him again in the after life...she was going to kick his ass.

"...Gogo...You have a really hard head." Wasabi murmered, yawning.

"Shut up. I'm comfortable." The speed demon replied.

They all got convinced by Aunt Cass to stay the night. They were all too exhausted to argue anyway.

At least it was Saturday.

"...He is...Tadashi?"

Honey Lemon let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes while groping for her glasses.

"You're up already?"

Piper held the blanket tight around her. The three college students shared the couch, Fred got the floor (he didn't complain), and Piper got the recliner while Baymax got Hiro upstairs to his bed and the robot's charger.

Wasabi raised his head and looked to where Piper was pointing. It was Tadashi's effigy photo.

"...How do you-"

"I told her." Honey replied getting off Wasabi's shoulder and stretching after she found her glasses.

"Yep...That's him."

Piper held the blanket around her as she sat down on the ground, looking at the picture.

"...He looks nice."

"Didn't have a negative bone in his body." Wasabi replied, stretching his asleep arm and giving it a good pop.

"Alright, Gogo off. I want full use of my legs."

The speed demon grumbled and got up, checking her phone.

"Come on, 7 AM on a saturday? Some of us like to sleep in."

"Well you are not sleeping in on me." Wasabi countered as Honey got up to join Piper.

"Even when dealing with all of us, he had the patience of a saint." The chemist said sitting down.

"Always wondered what'd he think if he ever saw us being super heroes."

"Probably something along the lines of "Are you insane!"." Gogo commented, popping her neck.

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would say. Especially to Hiro." Wasabi added.

"Well, that's because he's protective about Hiro, they are brothers. Oh!"

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone.

"Probably just tía calling. You know how parents are about weddings. One sec. Hello?"

Then she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Miss Rodríguez, listen to me. I do not have much time."

"...Professor Callaghan?"

"Yes! Now listen! I cannot follow this man in good faith. He needs to be stopped. The way...the way he has been treating his own child...We are here on Akuma Island. You have to hurry. I know what I have done is wrong and that you are all still angry, but I am not lying to you. He had me work on these interfaces, make them into mind control devices."

"Mind control?"

"Yes. He said that they were originally created by his son to try to find a "cure" for his abilities. But he's using them on both him and..." Callaghan paused.

"What do you mean by a "cure?" Who's "he"?" Honey Lemon tried to ask.

"No time to explain. As I said, we are on Akuma Island. Please, hurry!" With that, the call ended.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked, noticing her confused expression.

Honey didn't seem to hear, as she tried to figure out what Callaghan just told her. What stuck out to her the most was how "the interfaces were being used to originally find a cure," but for what abilities? Then it hit her. The last time she heard something like that was from...

"Connor!" She shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her. It was also loud enough to wake up Fred, and probably Hiro as well.

"What about Con?" Piper asked quickly.

"He's on Akuma Island!"

"Slow down, Honey. What do you mean he's there? And how do you even know?" Gogo asked, concerned.

"The call. It was-" Honey started.

"What's going on?"

The group looked to see Hiro coming down, with Baymax right behind him.

"I was just called by, well... It was Callaghan." Honey answered.

Eveyone went silent, except Hiro.

"WHAT?!"

"Where is it?" Piper asked, standing up.

"It's off the coast of the city." Wasabi answered instead.

"Good, shouldn't be too far for my hover skates."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take a chill pill, Piper! This has to be a trap!" Wasabi shouted, grabbing the edge of the blanket Piper still had around her.

"No! Con needs me!" Piper snapped back, trying to get away.

"Guys, that's Aunt Cass' favorite blanket!" Hiro yelled at the two.

"...Dude, way too early for this." Fred groaned.

"Well, sounds like I don't have to see if anyone's still asleep." A voice, Cass', called up.

"Anyone want breakfast?" She asked.

"That would be great, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called back.

"A proper breakfast is a cornerstone of everything, even her-"

"That would be lovely Miss Hamada." Honey Lemon called, interrupting Baymax.

"Breakfast?" Fred asked, raising his head at full attention, his mouth covered in drool.

"Of course he would wake at the mention of food." Wasabi muttered.

"So... I see prison didn't break your morals, professor." The man in the armor commented as the call ended.

"No, I suppose it hasn't." Callaghan replied as he got up from the compter, keeping his back to the man.

"Then say it to my face." Damian growled.

"This is wrong, Hawkings. To be doing this, just so you can have vengence." The professor stated, turned to look at the man, hands behind his back.

"And yet, you've gone to lengths to try to get vengence yourself, Callighan?" Damian asked.

"Not by using my own child!" The former professor yelled.

"He is out of his mind. He has been poisoned against me." The elder Hawkings spat.

"That doesn't justify any of this!" Callaghan shouted.

"Stark took my wife with weapons, and took my son out of pure spite! He deserves to die!" Damian yelled back.

"He took your son in because everyone, including him, thought you were dead. How can you say that it's spite?"

"I gave you freedom, and you're questioning me?" The thief in armor asked dangerously, grabbing a hold of the professor's orange jumpsuit.

"You have to see reason, Hawkings. Not only are you using your own son, but even one of my students, and he has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Not after he shares the name of that leader from this town's... Podunk hero team. I need more to my cause, Callighan. The Avengers will most likely join Stark... But they'd never hurt innocents."

"You've gone completely mad." Callighan whispered as he was dropped, leaning back on the computer console.

"Mad? I'm angry at the injustice, but certainly not mad."

The former professor shook his head.

"There's no possible way to try to convince you to stop all of this, is there?" He simply asked.

In response, Damian raised a repulser.

"If you aren't with me, you're against me, you fool." He said.

"I'm a former professor of some of the brightest young minds in the world... I know when to have a backup plan." Callaghan responded.

From behind him, a mass of microbots quickly flew in, and straight at Damian as Callaghan produced a mask and put it on his face.

"What the!" Damian shouted as he sent repulser after repusler blast at the swarm.

"Now to get those boys out of here."

Callaghan ran out and down the hall to find them.

"I have to...fight this..." Connor kept repeating to himself, still curled up. The headband simply pulsed harder and the white noise in his ears grew louder. The tears were free flowing now. His father was mad. He was geniuenly crazy. Stark was not the most subtle of people, but he had never harmed a single innocent soul directly with the armor. He's seen him in action, he's never harmed a living soul, maybe caused a few headaches especially with that really really stupid party he had in the damn thing, but it was nothing but inconvience and property damage.

Despite the white noise in his ears, he could faintly hear the door to his cell open. He froze. Hurried footsteps got closer, but it was quickly tuned out by the white noise. No, he was losing control again!

He felt a hand on his head, and all of a sudden, the white noise completely stopped. It was like he could breath after being underwater for so long. It was followed by a crunch of metal of Callaghan destroying the band with his foot.

"Boy, you need to listen to me. You and Tadashi need to get out of here!"

"Wh... What?" The telekentic disorented as his eyes finally began to truely see again.

"Damnit, the collar! I forgot about it! Listen, we have at most, three mintues tops. Young man, you have to get yourself and him out of here."

The weight from his throat was lifted as well and flung to another part of the cell.

"I don't even want to think about where he found those damnable things. Come on. I know you're scared, but going into shock is not going to help us in anyway shape or form."

Connor quickly, but carefully, got up, still feeling a bit weak from the "disclipline". His brain felt like it went through a blender and his throat felt hoarse from the screaming.

"Okay, that's it. Floor is not going to bite you. Do you remember your name?"

"C... Connor..." He replied as he slipped and stumbled off the bed, not trusting his neck enough not to give out of him to glance up at his rescuer. He didn't recognize the voice and it certainly wasn't his father having a change of heart.

"Good...I will admit, your techonology is world class. If I was teaching still, I think you would be on my top favorites, but we don't have time. Do you think you can walk, but you are going to have to run.

"I-I think so."

He finally looked up and backed away slightly from the masked man.

"I cannot take this off right now. It's the only thing keeping your father busy. Now quickly, we need to get to Tadashi."

"Tadashi...the student that died in the fire...Wait...You're that prof-"

"I'd love to have a lecture right now on physics but right now we don't have time!" The former professor snapped back.

"I have my standards, low as they may be. I could not stand by when my student and you were being tortured in order to conform to his ideals."

He grabbed Connor by the crux of his arm and they both rushed out of the cell.

"We need to get to the medical bay. The microbots are tough, but they aren't indestructable."

Connor tried his best to keep up with the man, but his body just didn't seem to want to work with him.

"S-slow down... I-it hurts..." Connor tried to say.

"We don't have time. I unfortunately made a lot more. He'll just put you under again. We need to keep going."

Even though he was still in pain, the thought of having to go through all of it again was enough for him to push his limits before they stopped at a set of double steel doors.

"Quickly in. The doors were meant to protect from explosions." Callaghan ordered pressing the button to open the doors.

As soon as the doors opened, the two quickly ran inside.

It was a medical bay. Dust covered most everything and it looked like it hadn't been used in quite some time. Instead of beds there were pods of some sort, each of them enclosed by glass.

"Farthest one. He hasn't had the chance to place it on his head yet. You've been his priority."

Connor moved to the farthest pod and saw that it was indeed occupied.

"That's... Tadashi?"

Behind the glass of the only lit pod was a male. He was older than Connor by several years with black hair. There was no denying he had been in a fire. There were 3rd degree burns on his arms and neck from what he could see. His breathing was slow and even, barely there if he didn't hear the oxygen pump, he would've sworn he wasn't breathing period.

Suspended Animation.

"How long has he been like this?"

"6 months." Callaghan answered, walking up next to him.

"Got him out before the entire building collasped...He threw a wrench in my plans but I wasn't going to kill him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time...He is one of the brightest and most determined students I've ever had. I could never snuff out that candle. He had too much to offer."

The former professor went to the front of the pod and started to type into the console.

"There is a back door that goes to a cave that we used to use to get equipment and personnel without the city becoming suspicious to our activites. I have a boat there. Both of you need to take it and get out of here while I distract him. It hasn't run since I was incarcerated, but you two are resourceful, you can handle it."

"O... Okay."

Connor sat down on one of the opened pod beds as Callaghan continued his work.

"How are you holding up? Any adverse effects?"

"Everything still hurts... But I think I can keep it together long enough to get out of here..." The telekentic answered.

"Most likely your nerves are trying to get back control of your body...and there. He'll be coming out of it any second."

Callaghan then pulled out a phone and pressed it into Connor's hand.

"I'll keep him busy long enough for your escape...go and use that brain for good. You gotta gift. It's time to use it."

He tapped the telekentic on the forehead with a finger.

"...And tell them all...I'm proud of them."

Connor simply nodded.

"Cabinet on the far side will get you to the enterance to the cave system...Good luck."

Callaghan then rushed to the blast doors and slammed them open. Just then the young man in the pod began to stir.

"...Where...am I?"

Connor quickly moved to the pod.

"Tadashi?"

He looked up at him with barely open eyes.

"...Who...are you?...The fire...my brother..."

"I'm Connor... And we need to get out of here."


	13. Shell shock and a brother returned

"I cannot believe she managed to convice you, Honey, to follow up on that phone call." Hiro grumbled as he and Baymax flew above the bay.

Through Piper's knowledge of the devices, they rigged a few disks of scrap that Stark gave them to float with the hover pads. Fred was having the time of his life, Wasabi kept glancing at the water, just waiting for his to fall apart, and the girls both seemed to take to it like a fish to the ocean.

"I heard that Hi Hi!" Parkour shouted at the back of the group, skimming along the water on her hover skates.

"Okay! Cave system check...now where is that dock." Connor muttered to himself and he glanced down at the phone.

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah... I think so." Tadashi mumbled, leaning against the rock wall, panting.

"...Felt like I haven't had exercise in years."

"You haven't. Your body was completely shut down." The telekinentic replied.

"What?"

"You wanna get your mind scrambled like me or do you want to get out of here? Because asking questions will just slow us both down right now."

Connor took a step and slipped on the rusted and damp floor.

"Ah! γαμώ!"

He held his ankle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The telekentic hissed.

"You okay?"

"Nope...and if I wasn't terrified of what'd he do to me if he caught us, I'd be less concerned."

Tadashi pushed himself from the wall and went over to Connor. When he got to him, he held out a hand to the telekinectic. The other young man sighed and took it. His pride was shattered and who knows what else broke with it. Refusing a helping hand was not going to repair what he's already lost.

As he pulled Connor up, Tadashi noticed burn marks around his neck. A few of them looked like they've been there for a day or two...but the others looked raw and fresh.

"What happened to your neck?"

Connor froze.

"Something that is going to be a lot worse for the both us if we don't keep moving. We're on borrowed time and we need to get off wherever we are."

"...Right."

"Is that Akuma Island?" Parkour called.

"Yep! Still saying we should've burned it to the ground!" Gogo shouted.

"Not helping Gogo!" Hiro called back.

"I can see why you guys like this!" Honey Lemon squeeled.

"Oh the wind in my hair! I'm going to get so many tangles from this, but I don't care!"

Fred was doing various poses on his hover scrap, making most of them roll their eyes.

"Guys...Is that a boat?" Hiro intrupted the team as he pointed towards the island.

A motor boat sped across the bay full throttle, its bow barely touching the sea's surface, but strangely no sound of a motor.

"Baymax, get a scan."

"Of course, Hiro." The robot replied stopping and going into a hover.

"We don't need to! I know Con's handywork when I see it!" Parkour replied, racing pass them.

"How are you doing that?" Tasdashi asked Connor, half horrified, half fascinated.

"Trust me, I'll explain later. This is one of the hardest things I've ever done and I hold up burning buildings on a regular basis." The telekentic replied, completely focusing on moving them forward. The motor was completely shot, and was now providing an anchor for the psychic to use to propel them.

"Focus on steering."

"...Connor?...What is that?"

The other young man snapped his head to where he was pointing. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry...it's just someone that was scared I wouldn't come home." Connor replied, seeing the familiar green and black suit speeding across the water.

In seconds Parkour came along side the boat.

"I was worried sick!" She cried at him.

"...Sorry, but in my defense I now know what not to do to get caught. Now let's get us all to dry land, I'm getting a lot worse than a migraine."

Tadashi was just plain confused until a chorus of noise made his head turn.

"TADASHI!"

"Wha-?"

He saw six heroes, each in different colored armor come up around the boat too.

"Mr. Marshmallow, help me push." Parkour cried.

"I suggest you hold on." Connor warned.

Tadashi quickly did so. The rotor of the broken engine stopped and the speed that was lost was quickly picked up by the hero and robot.

"YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT THE PAST SIX MONTHS!" The elder Hamada screamed.

They all made it back to the tower in one piece, hopefully losing the thief's trail. Tadashi was incredibly confused and started immediately asking questions about these heroes and what happened to him...that was until Hiro took off his helmet and hugged his brother.

Connor plugged his ears.

"Please sweet Zeus, no screaming. My ears are still ringing." He begged as the robot and Piper checked him over. He was absolutely exhausted. Yet...a small part of him didn't want to fall asleep...because if he did..he might wake up back where he was.

"Your level of anxiety has raised." Baymax observed.

"And you seem to be exhibiting the first stage of shock."

"Con, what happened?" Piper asked, grabbing his non burned hand.

"I... I don't..." He started to say.

Tears started to stream down his face.

"...Why..." He murmered, head bowed.

"Oh no." The robot commented.

Connor hunched over, and started to cry, pulling into himself.

"Con...Connor are you okay?" Piper asked.

She was worried and scared. They've been in some situations where one of them had gotten captured and they both made it out...but this was the first time she's seen him so...broken.

"Connie? What'd they do to you?"

 _Connor sat up and rubbed his eyes, gropping for his bedside lamp._

 _"Piper, it's 2:30 in the morning." The 14 year old telekinentic groaned as he flicked on the lamp and looked down at the mass of blanket next to him on the bed._

 _"...I...I got scared, Connie." The former homeless teenager admitted, raising her head slightly from the cover she was using._

 _"Scared of what? And you know I don't like you calling me that."_

 _"That if I fell asleep...I'd get kicked..."_

 _Connor sighed._

 _"Piper, you're not gonna get kicked. My godfather wouldn't do that to you. Not without having to go through me first." He told her._

 _"...Boss is really cool and everything...But...can I stay with you for the night?"_

 _"...Fine. But just for tonight. Got it?"_

 _"Thanks, Connie."_

 _"I said not to call me that..." He replied as he yawned._

"You have suffered a terrible shock." The robot observed.

"You have suffered from multiple electrical burns on your neck as well as abrasions on your wrists and ankles...You have been...tortured?"

"You aren't helping, Mr. Marshmallow!" Piper snapped at the robot.

"...Y-yes..." Connor murmered, still hunched over.

The entire room went silent.

"Oh...god...that's where those burns came from." Tadashi muttered.

"What! I knew Callaghan was vicious, but that kind of vicious." Hiro commented.

"Why are you guys abusing the name of our professor?"

"Because we thought he'd kill you." Gogo replied.

"And he nearly killed Krei before we stopped him."

The elder Hamada held his head.

"I think I need to sit down."

"Yeah...probably should, man. I recommend the recliner. 'Parently everything in here is Hulk proof."

"I don't want to know how and why you know that Fred."

"...It wasn't Callaghan..." Connor murmered.

The entire room went silent again. Piper grasped his hand tighter.

"Was it the thief? Did he do this to you? Did you get a name?" She asked desperately.

"I'll get the boss on the horn and tell him. He'll be here in-"

"NO! Tony can't come here!" Connor shouted, still sobbing.

"Dad wants to kill him!"

"...Con, your parents...I thought they were dead."

"Funny thing about this damn city...no one seems to die...My dad stole the armor...He wanted me to help him...and for disobeying...he turned my tech against me."

The entire Big Hero 6 took in a breath. That all hit them a little too close to home.

"...I don't want to lose two dads...don't call Stark...that's what he'd want."

As if given a message from the gods, Socrates leapt up onto the couch and sat on Connor's lap before curling up and purring.

"...Connie it's okay...You're okay. Dashi is okay..." Piper said, grabbing his other hand and rubbing the fresh bandages with her thumb...Did she always paint her nails? They were green...her favorite color.

"Real oικογένεια never abandon each other."

"...I know..."

"Then you have no right to be sad. Because I'm οικογένεια. Honey Lemon is οικογένεια. Wasabi is οικογένεια. Fred and Gogo are οικογένεια, and Hi Hi, Mr. Marshmallow, and  
his brother are οικογένεια. Even Tony Stark is, even with how much you bicker, he's family."

Connor looked up at her as she spoke. She smiled a bit. When did she get so pretty? Her acid...no, emerald green eyes were sparkling with hope and determination. She cared...She'd never abandoned him during a fire. She never let up when chasing bad guys. She even saved him with her grapple when he passed out at the peak of the Empire State building.

She was the reason he started to fight the control. The thought of her getting hurt made him angry, made him protective. Made him realize...

"...οικογένεια huh?...Does that mean I can push beanie brain off the tower and not feel bad?"

"Why am I the target for the abuse!" Fred shouted.

Connor looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. Fire coming back to his eyes.

"Because you called me a mutant that's why."

Honey and Piper started snickering.

"Don't worry, Sushi will be joining you." He jabbed a finger at Wasabi.

"What did I do?!" Wasabi shouted, waving his arms.

"And it's Wasabi!"

"Whatever you say, Sushi. Now back in your suits all of you! Arena in ten."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Piper countered as Connor started to get up.

"You ain't no Captain, Con. You're hurt."

"Oh. I'm fully aware of that, but we're on borrowed time."

He moved the cat and got up.

"Did I stutter! I said in your suits!" Connor snapped at the group.

"You guys wouldn't know combat if it came up and bit cha and the kid needs to learn how to actually fly! Frankly you all could use some lessons and we need to replace those chunks of scrap you were using into something more practical and decent looking."

He turned to Piper.

"Find the VI chip. We need to get the Paradox Inititave a new coat of paint and get it so you all can call your suits at will but after-"

He raised a finger.

"You guys train until you can't feel your arms!"

Piper didn't know whether to laugh or take him seriously.

"Guys, he's gone full Captain America. You better do it. Steve's done this to him too many times."

Tadashi had his mouth open, completely lost for words. The girl behind Parkour took his arm.

"Let me get you some coffee and I'll tell you what I know."

"Yeah...Yeah that'd be great."


	14. His mad father

"Come on, Wheels! I know you can push yourself harder! Beanie, keep moving, the more you keep going, the harder you'll be able to hit!"

"Holy crap, this guy is a slave driver!" Wasabi moaned as he panted.

"It's the way Cap taught us when he found out we were being heroes." Piper told him, handing him a water bottle.

"Can you believe he still drinks raw eggs?"

Hiro made a face of disgust.

"I thought they only did that in movies."

"He's from World War II, he's kinda slightly stuck in the past. I like him though, he gives good hugs."

"Awwww, the captain sounds so nice." Honey Lemon cooed as she was passed a water bottle.

"All soliders are nice." Piper stated.

"Okay, Beanie, hit it with all you have!" Connor ordered from the control room.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Fred cried as he left off a flame breath.

"Did I ever say that I'm glad that I'm not being yelled at by you?" Tadashi observed as he watched.

"Oh if you think I'm bad, you should see a regular Avenger's work out. This is child's play." The telekinentic replied.

"...You want to talk about what happened? You only gave a brief summary and since I can't sick my robot on you, you want to tell me?" The eldest Hamada asked as he sat down next to the wounded psychic.

"Thank Zeus, that inflatable android is too personal for my tastes."

"That doesn't answer my question." Tadashi pointed out.

"...You want to know the whole thing?"

"I've been told I'm a good listener and frankly, the past 24 hours should've killed me."

Connor gave a small chuckle.

"I guess that last part's true..." He said before sighing.

"...You already know that my dad was the one who did this, but... he wasn't always like that. He used to run a power company called Hawkings Energy." Connor started to tell Tadashi.

"It was almost purely humanitarian, providing heat and electricity to those who truley needed it. My mother was a genius, and would usually help my dad with running the company. She was also an archaeologist, and took her job very seriously. She had even taken me to a few of her excavation sites when I was a kid. She was also full blooded greek, so she really embraced her traditions, most of which she taught to me." He chuckled a bit.

"I still follow some of them, even now. Especially when it comes to cooking."

"Well, I think you and Aunt Cass would get along. Though no one can top her hot wings."

Tadashi chuckled.

"Continue."

"Yeah... I thought life was pretty great back then, but... You can probably tell how life just loves to screw with you." Connor continued.

"I had gone with my parents to the Middle East about 10 years ago. There had been a war going on, and they went to discuss about relief help for those who had been caught up in it... They were both killed in a drive-by shooting, along with many other bystanders."

"I wasn't there when it happened I was at the embassy, but I really didn't take it well when I was told what happened. About a couple days later, I was picked up from the embassy by my godfather, Tony Stark. He took me back to New York, and I had been living at Stark Tower from that point. Though..." He paused.

"This was before he became Iron Man. He was...ignorant and not very caring to say the least. I was too young at first to know what Stark Industries did...until he got caught by the terrorists...I learned full well what he made then. His company was the one who had provided the weapons to those who were fighting in that war. In a sense, it was his fault that my parents had died. When I found that out... I hated him." Connor growled a bit at the last statement.

"At first...I tried to take my own life...but Stark got really good with his new boots. Then...I decided...If I can't leave this life and join my parents. I'll at least make his life a personal hell. Oh, did he hate me when I was 13. I pulled some mean pranks on him. Once I filled his entire study with chicken feathers. Oh, that was glorious. Didn't speak to me for a week after that...Then I met Piper."

Tadashi got a knowing smile at the tone.

"Oh, great. I know that look. It's the same one Pipe gets when she sees Captain and Widow talking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The elder Hamada replied.

"Right...Oh you have got to be- Beanie Brain those aren't toys, those are actual saw blades!" Connor shouted getting up from his seat.

"And why do you have actual saw blades in a training course?" Gogo asked.

"Blame Hawkeye, he likes his trick shots. I don't see how Fury has the patience for this."

"Anyway you were saying?"

Connor sat back down.

"I caught Piper stealing my wallet after I just got done with a training session with my neural interface on a bad side of town which is basically anywhere near the river or ocean. Trust me when I say she earned the name Parkour. She was out running me almost the entire trip till I finally found where she was squatting. She had nothing except some guantlet...Couldn't read...didn't have a job...just had to steal money and food to get by. Socially she was on a 3rd grade level. Down right terrified of me...I took her in without Starks permission but Jarvis ratted us out eventually. With a lot of well, swearing off of things, Stark had her stay and eventually she became my "official" bodyguard. I suppose we learned of her abilites about a month later. She accidently punched the wall and Stark joked and asked if she was bench pressing the Hulk. Probably could if she wanted to."

"Okay...Remind me not to get on her bad side." Tadashi murmered.

"Sick your cat on her. She'll act all tough in public...but inside she's a daisy. Will you stop with that look."

The elder Hamada's smile widened.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Connor scowled.

"Con, switch to the agility course!" Piper shouted.

"On it!"

He fiddled with the console and turned back to the conversation.

"When we became heroes is a bit of a blur. We even had our own roster of villains. Firecracker being one of them. We were cruising pretty good back then. I had no school except tutors and Piper just had me around...Then we bit off more than we could chew with that bank heist a couple of weeks back...The Avengers had their own problems so we'd thought we'd take care of it. I'd been getting pretty fast when it came to bullets but...I wasn't fast enough to stop the one that hit Piper...They got away and then Stark decided we needed to get out of New York. Then we met your brother after he nearly made our plane crash."

"He did what?"

"Like I said, the kid needs to learn how to fly. I was pissed off for a good few days too. We learned about the armor the same day. This place had no equipment and frankly his automated fire extinquishers are always a little too gun ho about their directive. I joined the SFIT and one thing lead to another and we all stopped Firecracker together, I got paranoid and shocked myself. Dear sweet Zeus, don't ask...Then I wanted to turn your robot to scrap so I went outside and just walked to cool my head off...Then I got ambushed."

Connor almost wilted at saying the next part. His hands began to shake.

"After I woke up from the ambush, I found myself strapped to a bed. Ankle, wrists, head, you get the picture. Also had on a... A shock collar." He shuddered at saying it, rubbing his neck at the thought.

"...Found out that the guy who ambushed me was the same one who stole the armor. And that it was my dad... Though, from what he's done, I don't know if I can really call him that anymore. He-"

"Same thing I thought when I found out what Callaghan did to my tech." A voice observed. Both Tadashi and Connor turned to the enterance of the control room to see Hiro, helmet under his arm.

"Wanted to check to see why bossy wasn't shouting at us every ten seconds and now I see why. Bro likes to make people talk about their feelings, even when we don't want to."

Tadashi cocked an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"I'd rassle your hair for that but I'd rather you have a shower first considering."

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious." The teenager commented, putting the helmet down and grabbing a stool.

"But since I'm here. I want to hear the rest."

Connor sighed.

"As I was saying... He was completely mad. He blamed Stark for my mom's death, and wanted me to join him to kill him, as vengeance for her. The past 10 years just changed him completely... Then in his rant, he dropped a huge bombshell on me... Turns out that he's not even my real father..."

"...Plot twist."

"And I'd cut the commentary kid before your flight lesson. You think I'm nasty now..." Connor muttered darkly.

"Okay. Okay...Keeping my mouth shut." The teenager replied.

"Thank you."

The psychic exhaled.

"The only reason Stark is my godfather...is because he's my birth father."

"What?!" The siblings shouted together.

"...Another reason I don't want Stark involved...I want to ask him personally and not under a cloud of vengance...Then he mentioned you, Tadashi."

"Me?" The elder Hamada asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah... He was planning on getting you involved in his crazy plan as well, mainly by using the same thing he did to me. By using my tech for mind control. Thankfully, he wasn't able to get the chance by the time we were able to escape. He did have a hell of a time trying to break me with that, though..."

His hands still shook.

"I had no control over my mouth or my brain, or anything. It felt like I was drowning. I told him everything. Our plans to defeat him, where Stark was...and if I didn't...If I fought back...He'd make the collar go off and shout at me...The pain it was...It was probably meant to make me pass out and go under the control again...Kid, I don't know what the heck that professor did to make you guys angry at him...but he saved our lives...and most likely gave it in order for us to get out of there. He got me loose from the band and showed me Tadashi. Apparently he'd been there for the past six months in animated suspension...I didn't ask how or why and frankly it wasn't the best time to. Callaghan gave me a phone with a map of the place...and told me that I had a gift and that...if he was still teaching I'd be one of his favorites..."

The telekinentic's voice died.

"And I'm grateful." Tadashi replied.

"We would be in a lot hotter water without him."

Connor merely nodded and turned towards the console.

"Hiro, tell everyone to take a break and we'll head to the Lucky Cat. I want to talk to Aunt Cass anyway."

"You sure that's wise? She might kill you." The younger Hamada warned.

"I'll take my chances. Now get a shower, you smell like wet dog."

Hiro merely rolled his eyes and grabbed his helmet before heading out of the control room.

"Extremely bad idea." Connor said, finally retrieving his voice.

"He knows what you look like. You'll get picked off and I don't think he'll care about property damage or about hurting loved ones."

"...You aren't serious. I can't just not let my aunt know that I'm alive."

"You're either with him or against him, Hamada...and we've made our alliances very clear to him. He'll probably just hunt us down and "get" his sons back."

"Sons? I thought-"

"He was too busy getting information out of me to worry about you at that particular moment...he called you my brother...probably had a plan to enslave the entire team if we don't get better."

"...He's that determined, huh?"

"...I have the burns to prove it."

Connor weakly got out of the chair and glanced around.

"Of course that δεκάρα cane disappears when I need it..."

Just then his foot slipped on the bottom of the office chair and hit the ground.

"γαμώτο! I hate being this fragile!"

Tadashi helped him back up and searched for the cane.

"Sons...It's time to come home."

Both stopped dead in their tracks and they turned to the control room door. He was no longer wearing the armor, but instead a black coat and normal clothing, and under his arm...was Hiro still in his suit, unconscious, red mixing with his dark matted hair.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted.

"No..." Connor said, as he backed up to the console.

"You two have been very unruley. I'm merely asking this one thing from you, and you rebel. What would your mother say."

"I know perfectly well what mother would say, father." The telekinentic growled.

"That you dishonor her memory."

In one swift motion, he slammed his fist onto the emergency button.

"STARK TOWER, EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN ENGAGED." The voice announced.

"Guys! We need help in the control room, stat!" Connor shouted through the microphone.

"I wouldn't." Damian replied, holding up a band of metal the psychic knew all too well.

Connor looked between the band and then at Hiro, quickly connecting the dots.

"Don't you dare!" He growled at him.

"I told you before, son. You have a choice. Join me the man who raised you, or join Stark the man who helped give birth to you."

"That isn't a choice!" Connor shouted.

"But I know mine. Let my brother go and I'll wear it." Tadashi answered.

"Tadashi, don't!"

"I won't lose my brother to this!" The elder Hamada snapped back.

"Just don't harm Hiro and I'll go with you."

Connor began shaking, but this time out of rage than fear.

"...I won't...let you...take...ANYONE HERE!" The psychic shouted.

"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER YOU MONSTER!"

A wave of energy slammed out from Connor, throwing everything off the floor and into the nearest wall, both Tadashi and Damian were knocked off their feet. The elder Hamada hit the wall and slid down it, out cold. The elder Hawkings hit the lock down door and dropped the younger Hamada. At once he was instantly grabbed by Connor's telekinensis.

"You...are...not...my...father..." The psychic said slowly, his chest heaving from the effort.

And with all of his might he threw him towards the Control room window.


	15. A captain and an iron man

It was like things were going in slow motion. A lock down and Connor shouting that he and Tadashi needing help in the control room...then moments later, a body was thrown from the control room. The body slowly ripped off its clothings to show blue and white armor.

It was the thief.

Another was going after it.

Piper could recognize that dark red hair anywhere.

It was Connor.

"Con!"

Damian seemed to keep falling and his son simply stayed afloat, a look of pure rage on the younger Hawkings face as the armor was revealed and Damian's face was covered by the helmet, but that didn't stop Connor's onslaught.

Everything tangible was going straight for the older man. Glass, shrapnel, even the clothes he had been using were attacking him as he hit the metal ground of the Arena. The rest of them rushed over there. Honey Lemon pressing the buttons on her purse for a few chem balls. Fred preparing his flamethrower. Wasabi drawing out his laser blades. And Piper with her grapple.

They all stopped short when Connor raised a hand.

"This is...my fight..." The psychic said.

"Hamadas...hurt..."

The telekinentic touched down, completely immune to the pain he was currently in. He stared his father down with almost inhuman concentration.

"Scan complete." The armored Baymax stated.

"Connor is in an extreme form of meditation. His brain show very little activity, yet he is causing much destruction. Perhaps it is because of his mutant abilities. There is little about their kind that I cannot confirm this diagnosis. But it is quite clear that though he most likely does not feel the pain, the injuries are still there."

"...Guys...where did I put that armor?" Piper asked.

The others looked at her and back to the fight.

"You guys take care of the brothers in the control room. I'm going to help Con."

"But he just said not to get involved." Honey tried to say.

"And would you listen to Hiro if he made the very same statement?"

No one answered, knowing that she was right.

"That's what I thought." Piper replied, taking off her visor and dashing to the far end of the arena where they were using as a rest area. She swung the briefcase out into the open and dove her hands into the opening and lifted up to her chest. The whine of a repulser was heard as the armor immediately started to unpack itself as she threw her arms wide to allow the skeletal wires to spread across her body. Plates of metal began to flaten and the hand repulsers activated.

In moments the compact armor was complete, and instead of the Iron Man mask, it was Paradox's

"Wow...This feels really really weird...but a good kind of weird." The hero exclaimed taking a good look at herself.

"Holy shit...I'm seeing an Iron Man armor up close and personal!" Fred squeeled.

"Not the best time, Fred!" Gogo yelled at him, as she grabbed his arm, while the others started to run for the control room.

"Hello, Piper." A musical female voice greeted as the eletrconics came on line.

"Whoa! Boss put an AI in this thing!"

"That is correct. I am Delphi. Tony Stark created me from your orginal designs of the Paradox Initiative. I have all of your passwords encoded into my memory." The AI answered.

"Wait...If you're in this armor, are you in..."

"Indeed, I am connected to the other armor."

"Oh...hohoho. This is going to be fun." Piper replied, grinning.

"Now lets's get this show on the road!"

Connor raised his hand to the sky, the entire arena seemed to groan from an invisible pressure.

"...You have hurt...too many people...and now...They cry out for your blood...Justice will be served."

Damian growled and raised his repulser.

"Hey monster! Stop messing with my partner!" A voice shouted.

Father and son looked up and saw another armor coming at them full speed. Piper grabbed Damian's raised arm and with a great heave, flung him off the floor and into the air.

"You hurt Connie and made him cry! Now you're going to answer to me! You are no longer οικογένεια!"

She raised both repulsers as Damain tried to right himself and let off a flurry of shots.

"Woo! Remind me not to piss her off." Wasabi commented as he managed a glimpse of the fight from one of the view ports.

"Stark, are you sure about this?" Steve asked as they stood in front of building.

"I want to check on them. Delphi has been keeping tabs on them and I think it's time Connor and I discuss someting." Stark replied.

"Wait...You put that new AI you made in this tower and didn't tell them?" The captain asked.

"Yep. You know teenagers, always trying to hide something."

"You're one to talk."

Tony shrugged as they went up the steps.

"Besides, I want to meet this new hero team that just made the scene in person."

The billionaire went to grab the door and instantly pulled away as blast doors shot up.

"What the! I know Con and I don't get along, but this is ridiculous!"

"Hello Tony Stark." A musical voice greeted both avengers from a near by card reader.

"It would not be wise to enter."

"Oh? And why would that be, Delphi?" Tony asked sarcasticly.

"There is an intruder in the lower levels and currently most occupants are trying to fight them.

Tony paled and looked up at the captain.

"Disengage the lock down and let us in." The billionaire ordered.

"Or I'll hotwire us in!"

"Of course, Tony. There is no need to threaten my hardware." The musical female voice replied as the blast doors shot down and Steve took his shield off his back.

"Think it's the guy that stole that armor?"

"Every bone in my body is telling me yes, Cap. And I don't want to start betting on who's winning." Tony replied, slamming his fist on the elevator button.

Steve smiled a bit.

"What? What's that look for?"

"And you thought you wouldn't make a good parent." The captain observed, smirking.

"Cut the commentary, Capsicle and get in the elevator." The other man growled.

"And...open!" Wasabi cried as he got through the blast door with is laser blade. They all backed away as the solid titanium slabs fell.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon cried as she saw the teenager's crumpled form on the ground. In a near by corner, they heard the groan of the elder Hamada in something that sounded vaguely japanese. Most likely a curse.

"Is this...going to be a regular thing now?" Tadashi muttered as Fred and Gogo pushed off a chunk of console off of him.

"It's starting to feel like that huh?" The monster hero asked, offering him a claw.

"But that's having a super human for a bro, man."

"Well...Could be worse I suppose..." The elder Hamada murmered, getting up.

"Hey, where's the band?"

"What band?" Wasabi asked.

"...That guy...he had Hiro...It was either he got us or had him to his dirty work. We need to destroy it." Tadashi explained, leaning against Gogo for balance until he retrieved his own.

"We so need to get you armor." The speed demon muttered.

"We can focus on that later. Find the band."

"What the hell happened here!" A male voice shouted that none of the recognized. All five faces shot up to see the man behind Iron Man looking like he was ready to have a heart attack.

"TONY STARK!" Fred cried before fainting.

"Do. Not. Ask." Gogo muttered to Tadashi.

"My beautiful control room! It looks like a tornado went through here!"

"Tony, you're overreacting." Steve told him as he actually entered the room and knelt down at Hiro's prone form.

"Looks like he took one heck of a blow to the head. Stark, there a medical bay in this place?"

"...Well, yes! I'm not that stupid."

"Good. You have the money to replace all of this equipment so I would stop hyperventilating."

"It's the principle of the damn thing!" Tony snapped.

He was promptly ignored.

"You two." The captain pointed at Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

"Get these two out of here and find the medical bay. Knowing Stark it's going to be marked."

"INCOMING!" Wasabi shouted as Damian's armored body was headed their way. Captain America slammed his shield down to protect Hiro, Honey, and Wasabi. Gogo dove behind a chunk of console with Tadashi and Fred. Tony merely ran out the door when the thief in the blue and white armor crashed through the remaining windows and skidded into the room.

"You want another round monster!" Piper shouted from her armor as she set down and cracking her knuckles. Connor floated in, completely oblivious to those around him except his father. The female hero then looked around.

"Whoops. Anyone get hurt?"

Then she saw the signature shield.

"Cap! When did you get here!"

Steve raised his head.

"I thought I taught you better than to rely on Stark's toys."

"Well...kinda of an emergency and we're fighting armor so...I didn't want fingers broke." Piper admited.

"There is nothing wrong with my armor, Capsicle!" Tony shouted as he came back from his cover.

"BOSS! Oh god you shouldn't be here!"

Tony crossed his arms.

"And why is that?" He asked sarcasticly.

Connor was completely oblivious to the proceedings and walked up to the prone armor. In a simple movement the mask of the armor was ripped off and placed into his hands. Tony looked down at the thief.

"...No...that isn't possible...I saw his coffin..." The billionaire said, hand to his mouth.

Damian seemed to be unconcious.

"Boss...um...how do I put this...He stole it...and well..."

"...Tony...Stark...I was wondering when you'd show up..." The prone man growled as he raised a repulser.

"Delphi, lock down the armor." Tony ordered.

"Acknowledged." The AI replied from a nearby speaker. At once the armor seemed to contract and the arm stiffed and the repulser died.

"What...how...?" The elder Hawkings grunted.

"...Dah...hell? You installed an AI without telling us boss!" Piper shouted.

"Like I'd actually leave you two trouble makers alone without some kind of supervision." Tony replied.

"Actually, it was mostly for Con...Con?"

"...It's time for you to pay...for you crimes..." The telekinentic murmered as he reached a hand forward towards his father.

"Connie what are you doing?" Piper cried as Damian's face twisted with pain.

"...Doing what...needs to be done..."

"Connor Hawkings, that isn't how I taught you!" Steve snapped, quickly grasping what was going on.

"Con! What the hell? Are you seriously trying to kill your own father!"

"...He's not...my father..."

Tony paled and rushed in, grabbing Connor's arm.

"I know damn well who is, but killing him isn't going to solve anything!" The billonaire snapped.

"What would your mother think if she saw what you were doing right now! Hell, what do you think Piper is thinking right now!"

Connor finally turned his attention away from his father to Stark.

"...You...knew?"

"Yes damnit! Now let him go, Connor Hawkings!" Tony ordered.

"I...I..."

The pressure stopped on the thief's throat as Connor went down to his knees. Immediately, Piper set the armor to compact.

"I don't know what happened to cause all of this damage and frankly I don't think I want to know, but nothing, I repeat, nothing, is a good cause for taking a life. I may not have taught you two much but at least you should have that memorized." The man behind Iron Man rebuted them.

"Cap, get Fury on the horn. He'll want to meet this supposed dead man...Just dear god tell him not the bring the helicarrier. People will start panicking."

"...I am...not going to prison..." Damian coughed.

"You broke into my place, stole top secret armor, broke in again, and tried to kill your son...And probably a lot more that I'm probably going to be told about by these kids...I think you're going to enjoy Prison 42."


	16. A new father

"Worse...three hours...ever." Tony groaned, fixing himself a drink.

The two avengers got the entire story from the team and handled Fury when he showed up. They did their best to spin the truth into something the S.H.I.E.L.D. director would believe. Once that was all done and the damage assessed, Tony sent the members of Big Hero 6 home. They all needed rest and frankly he was suprised that none of them cracked. He was even impressed by the robot the Hamada's had built, promising them to call them about it once the entire thing blew over.

However the same could not be said for his...son and his friend. Connor just passed out after the fight and Piper was simply too worried and too exhausted to answer many questions.

"How did he not get noticed after all of these years?" Steve asked.

"I have no clue." Tony admitted.

"That is why I couldn't figure out who he was in my scans...I don't keep scans of dead men."

"...Boss?" Piper asked, poking her head out timidly.

"Con...Con's awake."

"Good...I want to talk to him." Tony answered, dowing his drink.

"Piper, you can call me Tony...you know that right...Don't have to shake like a leaf either."

"Well...um..."

She left the room.

"No body is gonna get in trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D, right?...it's our fault...and..."

Steve sighed and went over.

"No one is in trouble with anything. Fury doesn't know a thing." The captain told her, giving her a nice warm hug.

The captain gave a jerk of his head towards the door. Tony blinked but merely nodded, sort of getting the picture.

He moved past the two and slipped into the teens' room, closing the door behind him.

"Con?" The man called.

The teen was sitting on the edge of his bed, just looking at the floor. Tony simply sat down next to him.

"...Well first elephant in the room, I didn't want to tell you about me and your mom. I had plans for you to be told after I died. I didn't want you to get confused and think I was replacing the guy you actually raised you...now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should've."

"...Did you actually care about her?"

The billionaire put his arm around his godson.

"Athena was the smartest and classiest woman I have ever met and you want to know what else? She dumped me! My entire life, she is the only woman to have dumped me. Told me I was being an idiot for not using my genius for something productive. Mind you I was pretty hard headed back then so I didn't listen."

"That part hasn't really changed, y'know..."

"Look who's talking. I can see you got your humor from me...but seriously, she was an amazing woman. If I had sense back then I would've married her, but nope she wanted something concrete. Billionaire playboy didn't exactly make good father material. Almost full time superhero doesn't make a good one either."

"Can't really do much about that now..."

"No...No, we can't...but before Damian...did all this...I think he raised a pretty good kid. You drove me up a wall, but I think that was just karma kicking me in the ass for all of my sins. I don't say it often enough, but you make me proud...and I think you're grandpa would be proud too.

"...You really think so?" Connor asked, finally looking up.

"Oh, I think my dad would've loved you more than me if he was still around and your grandma...oh god she would've spoiled you rotten, you brat."

He ruffled the telekinentics hair.

"How about when you guys use this place, try not to destroy it every time, hm?"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't like it was on purpose."

"I also expect a report card every semester."

"You already installed Delphi here to keep tabs on us without us knowing. I'm sure she'd be able to get that to you, anyway."

"To be fair yes, but I want you to send it. Delphi was around to make sure you didn't do anything really stupid...Okay, I could've worded that a little better, but the point is you're almost 18...and when I pass on...god help us when that happens...You're getting Stark Industries."

Connor's eyes went wide.

"...What?"

"After I'm gone, you'll be the last Stark...at least I hope so...I don't want to think about if the're others, but yes...and I want you to carry on the legacy of Iron Man. Everything will be yours and Piper's...you are going to ask her on a date eventually right? I mean you sleep in the same room."

The telekinetic's face started to turn red.

"I-I... Uh..."

"Oh sweet...You know what? We're changing the subject. Now...I hope you're going to be taking a break from heroing for a while. I hope all of you will be taking a break."

"Probably shouldn't keep your hopes too high on that. It would be like trying to hope that you and the rest of the Avengers should take a vacation."

"At least stop for a few weeks is all I'm asking, at least until you're all healed up. Most of you are adults and you aren't under my roof anymore, so I can't stop you. But I'm asking you to be smart about this. Also...you're probably not getting that armor I promised you. I'm still fighting tooth and nail for Fury to give it back, but I think it's better off destroyed... considering what happened to you and who was in it at the time."

"...γαμώ..."

"Con, do you really want to be in that armor after it was used like that?"

"...No."

"I'll make upgrades to the portable one and make it as good as the one that was stolen. I also like you two to keep it as an emergencies only still...also...those bands your friend Hamada told me about...Stark Industries is looking on building a new research facility and it just so happens that a certain island has a good building on it. I'm going to scope it out tomorrow and I might or might not bring a suit and if I oh so happen to find some bands that look dangerous...well let's just say they will get a unibeam straight to hell."

Connor chuckled a bit, but then remembered something. Or more specifically, someone.

"Can... Can I ask you to do something when you're there?"

"Anything, kiddo. Want me to raze the place too? I'd be up for that."

"...Back on the island, there was a former SFIT professor that was helping Damian. But after he saw what was being done to me... He helped me. He even brought me to Tadashi so that the both of us would be able to escape. If it wasn't for the professor..."

Tony gave him a little squeeze.

"I'll see he gets a proper burial, kid. People make mistakes too...and Con...if you feel up to it...You can call me dad."

The telekinetic smiled a bit.

"...Thanks."

"Just making up for wasted time, Con. World keeps moving and we gotta move with it. Now get some sleep. I'll be staying here for a few days, but I'll get out of your hair soon enough. Now to see what those two are doing, they have been really quiet and I don't like it when Caps quiet. Only thing that scares me more than him being quiet is the Hulk being quiet."

The billionaire strode to the door and opened it.

"That's what I thought. Cap, I thought you had some manners!"

Steve merely grinned.

"And you thought you wouldn't make a good parent."

In response, Tony grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it.

"I swear to god if you tell anyone else, especially Hawkeye, I will make you wish you were still frozen!" The man behind Iron Man shouted.

"And heaven help you if you say a word to Widow!"


	17. epilogue

**2 weeks later**

Connor raised his soldering protection up and looked around.

The lab was far too quiet and it unnerved him. It was rarely silent. Usually, Wasabi was shouting at Gogo or Honey Lemon exploding something, or the Hamada brothers babbling on about Baymax and equipment upgrades.

And where the heck was Piper!

The psychic set his equipment down and got up from his station.

"Okay...offically on edge. I don't like this one bit."

He picked up and put his new phone in his pocket and walked towards the door. He checked his watch. It wasn't time for a meal, so where in the underworld was everyone?

Soon as he touched the door the entire place when dark.

"Okay! Who flipped the breaker!" Connor snapped.

"I swear this is the third time this week, someone has got to-" He began to lecture as he turned around.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights were flipped on.

"Happy one month at the Nerd Lab!"

The telekentic jumped a foot into the air as everyone yelled at him simulantiously. Party poppers were going off everywhere and everyone had on party hats including Baymax.

"Sweet Zeus!"

Tadashi smirked as he leaned against the light switch.

"I think we got him good, guys."

"Oh heck yeah we did! Did you see the look on his face!" Fred laughed and gave the elder Hamada a fist bump.

"It's tradition that anyone that survives a month here in the lab and still has all of their hair gets a party." Hiro explained as he and Baymax pulled out a cake in the shape of a wrench on one of the rolling carts.

"Aunt Cass made it."

Connor exhaled, hands on his knees.

"Sweet Mount Olympus, don't ever scare me like that. You forget the last time Beanie Brain spooked me? I nearly sent him into the wall."

"That is why I'm over here." Fred pointed out.

"And where the heck is Piper?" The telekentic asked.

"Over here, Con."

He turned and looked ready to faint.

Piper looked gorgeous. She was wearing a dark tunic shirt, a skirt, leggings, and some nice shoes. Her dark hair was all nice and brushed and she had a hair band with a single daisy. She was also wearing a little bit of makeup but nothing that detracted from her emerald eyes.

"Hon Hon and Gogo took me shoping and...well ..Do you like it?"

"I...I love it...You look amazing, Pipe...wait a minute..." He looked at the daisy then turned to glare at Tadashi who had the largest grin on his face.

"I think I need to kill someone." The telekentic said, cracking his knuckles.

"Come here, Hamada, you son of a-!"

Fred wisely scooted out of the way of the oncoming chase and went to grab himself some cake.

"Well...I've been thinking...and I believe I've come up with nicks for you two." The mascot stated.

"Oh and what would that be, Fred?" Piper asked.

"Well...You are Daisy, kinda obvious."

"Daisy?"

She touched the fake flower delicately.

"I kinda like flowers now."

"Sweet man and your boy is Shark. Lotta bark and a lotta bite."

Piper giggled.

"He has a shark tooth earring too. Good choice Freddie."

The mascot bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'd like to thank the academy-"

Then everyone's phone buzzed to the chorus of Carry On My Wayward Son."

"Sweet!" Hiro cried.

"What we got?"

"Bank robbery on 3rd and Main." Honey Lemon read on her phone.

Connor sighed and dialed into his phone.

"Delphi, Password Achilles." He stated.

"Of course." The AI's musical voice replied.

"Your pods are being sent now."

Piper grinned.

"I love it when bad guys never learn!"

Nine holes opened in the Lab floor and nine tubes raised up, each opening to reveal the hero's equipment.

"Kid, try not to hit anything today. You cut it was too close and for gods sakes try not to hit any planes." Connor instructed as he went to his own pod.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Hiro asked as he retrieved his helmet.

"No. You good on ammo, HL?"

Honey gave a thumbs up.

"Is the marshmallow fully charged?"

"Yep!"

"Good. We shouldn't have any problems."

As his last step, Connor picked up his helmet. He exhaled and sent up a little prayer to whatever god could hear him.

 _Let no one get hurt on this mission. Let no one harm an innocent._

 _And let our ancestors watch over us._

"Paradox initiative User 1."

"Paradox initiative User 2."

"Big Hero 7 Hiro."

"Big Hero 7 Wasabi."

"Big Hero 7 Honey."

"Big Hero 7 Fred!"

"Big Hero 7 Gogo."

"Big Hero 7 Baymax."

"Big Hero 7 Tadashi."

"All users recongized." Delphi replied as the pods flipped over to reveal hover disks for most of them. A larger hole then opened up in the roof of the lab.

"Everyone ready?" Paradox called, putting one foot on the disk.

"Dumb question." Hiro replied as he and his brother shot off into the sky, the younger Hamada on Baymax's back.

"Oi...I am so glad I don't have siblings." He muttered as he shot off.

But then again, he did.

After all they were all οικογένεια. They were all family. That is what real heroes needed.


End file.
